Halloween In Morganville
by KissofDeath8487
Summary: "OhMyGod! Eve…she's a mini…you!" I said. "I know! Isn't she cute?" she said with a giggle. Glass house members have a killer Halloween party, Monica gets thrown out. Claire & Shane get engaged. What else happens? Gotta read to see. This is part 1 of 2.
1. Chapter 1 thru 4

**A/N: For starters I own NOTHING. I only own this story. All credit goes to Rachel Caine.**

PLEASE R&R. This is my first story so...let me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
xXx-The Big Idea-xXx**

Okay so usually I hate Halloween. I mean what is so fun about dressing up when you're a teenager? From what I have seen, most of the girls my age that are skinny as a toothpick and so tan it should be illegal, are wearing skirts so short that when you bend over just the slightest bit, everyone behind them is gonna get a view. But guys these days don't mind. Matter of fact most live for it. And don't even get me started on the shirts, or should I say the tiniest things that don't even resemble a shirt. Whoever thinks that walking around with their boobs almost falling out, or popping out in some cases, is the latest trend is just plan stupid. But I have to say this and get it off my chest. Any girl that would wear both of these things at the same time, should have SKANK written on their forehead.

Regretfully I know a few girls in the town of Morganville, Texas that dress like this. And one in particular that just loves to have the guys drooling at the mouth for her. If you haven't guessed by now who it is then let me help you out there. MONICA MORELL.

I was just babbling in my head when I saw Eve standing in front of me. She was waving her hands like she was trying to stop a car in the middle of the road. You know the kind of horror movies where the girl is running from a psycho killer and tries to hitch a ride to get away faster? Yeah this was Eve for ya. Trying to get your attention when you didn't want to do anything. So I gave up trying to shut her out more because all I was starting to hear was her yelling at me.

"Claire! Come on snap out of your little fairy tale world for one minute please?", Eve said.

I finally got my head together again and looked at her. "Yeah. Sorry don't know what came over me. Must be all this studying and not enough sleep. What you need?"

"Michael just told me this really cool idea and I was wanting you and Shane to be here when we talked about it." she started to look around, trying to figure out where Shane was I guess. "Hey, speaking of your boy toy where is he? I thought maybe he would be down here killin some zombies or maybe he would have you pinned….."

She trailed off when she turned back and saw that I was looking at her with wide eyes trying to figure out where she was taking the rest of the sentence.

"Huh? What was you gonna say?"

"Oh its nothing, something stupid that's all."

"Uh huh….don't pull that crap with me. Come on just say that you was gonna say in the first place. Even though I'm pretty sure I know where your getting to."

I sat there and waited for a moment before she sat down on the coffee table in front of me and said, "I was just gonna say that he would have pinned you down on the couch with you two making out like I always come home to from work. That's it. Now where is his lazy butt?"

Just then the front door opened and I knew exactly who it was. Just from the sent that drifted into the living room from the hall way. I heard the front door getting locked back, a few steps and their stood my Shane. When he saw that I was looking at him he got that crooked smile that I loved so much. My cheeks started to turn pink as I smiled and dropped my head a bit, then looked back up to see him walking over to the couch and plopping down right beside me.

I closed the book that was on my lap and put it on the floor along with the highlighter that I was using. Right now I didn't want to study. I should but I wasn't. The rest of the day was gonna be **'Shane & Clair Day'.** Before I could get up and move, Shane had pulled me up onto his lap and was kissing me. I loved it when he just took control sometimes. I always went limp and felt like I was floating in thin air, and I still got the butterflies in my stomach each and every time that we kissed. Just like the first time we ever kissed, it was like we weren't going to see the other ever again. I pulled back and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Nice to see you too.", I said.  
"It's always nice coming home to you. That's what I look forward to the whole day." he replied.

I smiled and gave him another light kiss. After I had broke it, without taking my eyes off him, I talked to Eve. I had forgot that she was in the room until she coughed.

"Yes Eve. I wasn't paying you any attention. Why don't you go get Michael so we can talk about whatever it was we were talking about before my future husband came home."

I smiled at Shane while Eve walked up the stairs to Michael's bedroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands slid over my stomach and lower back at the same time only to meet at my side. He pulled me a little bit closer to him, all the while not taking his eyes off me.

"You know, Mrs. Claire Collins….that does have a lil ring to it", he said.  
"Yeah? I've been thinking the same thing….just waiting on the day that it comes true."  
"You'll be surprised when it does. You wont have anything to say but 'YES' and 'I Love You'"  
"Awwwww! Yeah I know but I still can't wait. I would rather it be sooner than later though."  
"Well you can't rush things. So, the longer you wait the better it'll be."  
"I Love You so much you will never know", I said giving him a light kiss.  
"Well I think I do know, but, I Love You too babe" he said giving me another kiss.

Just then Eve and Michael walked down the stairs and came into the living room.

"Good gosh. Would ya'll get a room? We don't want to see that every day." Michael said while going over to sit on his chair. Eve came over and sat down on his lap.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
xXx-Idiots-xXx**

Me and Shane both looked at Michael and Eve. Then I remembered Eve saying something about Michael having an idea.

"So Eve, what was you saying about Michael having some kind of idea?" I said.

Eve looked at Michael for a minute then said, "Well it was both of our ideas. Anyways, you know how Halloween is coming up next month right? And I LOVE me some Halloween."

We all started to laugh a little then she kept on talking. "What?", looking around at us. "There is nothing wrong with a teenager liking Halloween."

"Yeah there's nothing wrong with a NORMAL teenager liking Halloween. Eve have you not looked in the mirror lately? I mean dang, every day is Halloween with the way you dress." Shane said then threw his head over the back of the couch and started to laugh.

I slapped him on the chest. Not hard. Just enough to make him shut up. I looked over and saw Michael hand Eve the tissue box off the night stand beside the chair. My eyes got wider and I laid back across Shane's arm along with the arm of the couch before Eve chucked the box right at Shane's head. It hit him in the forehead and landed in my lap. I sat back up, while Shane rubbed where the box hit him, and looked at the box then started laughing at what I saw. The corner that had hit Shane square in the head was caved in along with both sides.

Shane couldn't figure out why I was laughing until I held the box up for him, Eve and Michael to see. After looking the box over Eve and Michael cracked up laughing. If I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn that I saw tears coming out of Eve's eyes 'cause she was laughing so hard.

"Dang it Eve! Are you sure your a girl? Because from the way you throw I would have thought you was a dude", Shane said.  
"Baby, just be glad that it was a box instead of her Mary Janes," I said still laughing.

Eve managed to choke out. "Yeah! But one thing CB I wouldn't DARE use my Mary Janes to throw at his head. His face might make my skulls jump off and run away. Plus I don't want them all messed up."

All of us were laughing. All of us except for Shane. I looked at him and made a sad face. You know when a girl pokes their bottom lip out, yeah that was the face I used. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Baby I'm sorry. But it was funny. Don't be mad at me. Please?" I looked at him and batted my eye lashes a little bit then he looked at me.

Once again everything around us was gone. Just me and Shane. He said, "Oh Claire. How can I be mad at you when you make that face? No I'm not mad. But that did hurt."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Then I looked at Eve and Michael who were still laughing their heads off.

"HEY! Alright you guys lets calm down so we can get on with this little pow-wow and get something to eat", I said. I really was hungry. I hadn't ate since lunch time and it was already about 6 p.m.

Eve and Michael calmed down enough to where they could tell us whatever their idea was.

"Now, please continue." I was trying to be nice.

"Well," Eve started off, "...like I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted." She looked over at Shane and stuck out her tongue, then looked back at me. "Michael and I had an idea for Halloween this year. Instead of us just hanging out around here and crashing Monica's party, we were thinking about throwing our own costume party. You know with everyone dressed up and a DJ. Something that would blow Monica's party away."

The Michael started talking. "I know you are probably thinking that we wouldn't be able to do it. But, me being the genius that I am, I talked to Amelie and she said that it would be fine to have one. The college students could come, along with the vampires if they wanted to pop in. I could play like I do down at _**Common Grounds**_ but just a few songs. So we will have to find a DJ. That means they only other things to do is find a place to have it, clean it up, and decorate it. So, what you two think?"

I looked at Shane and shrugged my shoulders. He did the same, so that ment we were on the same page. We looked at Eve and Michael while saying, "We're in!", at the same time.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
xXx-Bands Anyone?-xXx **

After we all had decided it was a very cool idea. I got my notebook and pen while we all walked to sit at the kitchen table.

"Hey Eve," I said while putting the book and pen in front of her. "How about you write everything down that we need to do, and what all we need to get while me and Shane start cooking."

She looked at me like she was a kid and I was giving her a whole cake to eat. We all knew that she would have a ball decorating the place. I knew that this was going to be one Halloween that I would NEVER forget. "Okay. Well for starters we are going to have to have a place for this thing. So start naming places." she said.

Michael sat beside Eve while me and Shane got everything together for tacos. I put the hamburger in the heating skillet on the stove and looked at Eve and Michael.

"What about TPU? I mean there's a lot of room there. I just don't know where we would have it." I said.

"No. Yeah it's big but I don't think it would have any place for a huge dance floor, stage for Michael and DJ booth too," Eve said looking a little said.

"Yeah, your right. It's got to have a HUGE space for all of that," said Shane. "So that means _**Common Grounds**_ is out of the question."

We all were puzzled. The I had an idea. "Hey, what about that place we had to go into a couple of years ago. You remember it was abandoned? We were looking for Eve when she was giving us them clues the whole time. I think it use to be a tire place or something?"

"German's?" said Shane.

"Yeah that's the place. Why don't we have it there? I mean it's plenty big enough and everyone will have room to park. Plus it won't need too many decorations because it's scary enough as it is. So what do you think?" I said as I drained the hamburger meat then added the seasoning to it. Shane had already put everything else into bowls and was taking them to the table.

"Yeah, that would be really cool. Alright that is taken care of. How about we eat and then figure something out about a DJ?" Eve said.  
"Fine by me" I said as she looked in my direction while I was setting the taco meat on the table and sat down.  
"Yeah, I'm starving" both Michael and Shane said in unison.

As I sat down then looked at Eve and said. "Boys…." She finished the sentence for me by adding, "….will be boys."

After supper me and Shane got off the hook for washing dishes since we cooked. So that ment that Eve and Michael got dishes and some alone time as did me and Shane. I took our dishes and set them in the sink as Shane walked through the kitchen door to the living room. Before I could even sit down, Shane had the game controller in his hands, killing zombies while he laid on the couch.

Before he knew what happened, I cut the game off and then he started letting cuss words fly. I walked over and straddled him on the couch so he couldn't get up.

" What's wrong babe? Thought you was gonna kill a bunch of zombies tonight?" I said.  
"Well that was the plan….unless you have something better to do." He said as his hands went on either side of my waist and pulled me down to him.

"Well when I put my history book up earlier, I thought about it for a bit and finally said that the rest of tonight and tomorrow is gonna be _**'Shane & Claire Day'**_ so anything me or you are thinking about doing, we'll just have to do with the other. How does that sound?"

I'm pretty sure that his mind was made up when he put his hand behind my head and pulled it down to him as he started to kiss me. That was a yes, I thought to myself.

After a while I pulled away with a smile on my face. I heard the kitchen door open, so when I looked up I was surprised to see Eve and Michael standing there looking at us. Dang! How long were me and Shane making out? I always long track of time when I was with him. It didn't matter anyways. I looked back down, giving him another kiss before I sat up on the couch as Eve and Michael were sitting down in the chair. Shane put his arm around me as I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

I looked at Eve and said, "Okay. Have you thought of anyone that could be the DJ?"

She had a little smile on her face when she said, "Yeah the guy that owns the store Michael works at. He's good with electronics so that's really good. Plus I heard that he had some really sick beats the last time that he did DJ a party."

I looked at all of my friends with a smile on my face. "What would ya'll say if I told you I could get pretty much any band you wanted to play at this thing?"

"Then I'd say I LOVE YOU!" came from Shane.  
"Yeah TOTALLY!" Eve and Michael said together.

I looked at my friends then back at my boyfriend. "Would you want me to do it?"

"HELL YEAH! That's a stupid question. But….how are you going to do it exactly?" said Eve.

"Well….ya'll don't know ALL of my family. My Uncle Wayne, of course I'm like his favorite niece so I pretty much get anything I want." They all smiled really big, so did I. "Anyways. He has some ties that go way back with some friends. They all know some way to get a or a few bands to do a gig. All I have to do is call him up and tell him who I want to come out. Easy Peasy."

"Oh God, I LOVE YOU!" came out of Shane's mouth before he kissed me. He broke the kiss then looked at me with a HUGE smile on his face.  
"Okay, Okay, Okay. Hold on." Said Eve. "If we're gonna do this then we need to know who to get so Claire Bear can tell her uncle."  
"Yeah. Eve where's the book and pen I gave you?" I asked.  
"Right here." She reached over on the floor and got the book and pen then gave it to me.  
"Thanks. Now I can't really OVER do it so name some bands. I'll write them down then we'll vote on them. Sound good?"  
"Yeah" they all said in unison.  
"Okay. So Eve you go first give me some bands that you would really want to be here."

"Let me think." It took her a few minutes then she said "H.I.M. , Avenged Sevenfold, Papa Roach, Metallica, Seether, Shinedown, Staind, Three Days Grace, Nickelback. Okay I think that's all of them."

I wrote them all down while she named them off then turned to Michael and said, "Okay. Michael what about you?"

"Ummm…I guess all the ones that Eve said. OH! What about Paramore, Evanescence, and the Lostprophets."

I wrote them down too then turned to Shane. "Iite. What about you hun?"

"I'm good with them. Let's just vote."  
"Okay. Well hold on I haven't put the ones that I want down" I wrote down Iyaz, Ke$ha, Lil Wayne, Cascada, Jay Sean, and 3OH!3.

Shane looked over my shoulder the whole time. "Are you serious babe? I mean who is Cascada? And Jay Sean? What's he sing….or rap?"

I looked back at him with wide eyes. "You really don't know who Cascada or Jay Sean is?"He shook his head no and my mouth dropped wide open.

"Okay. Cascada sings 'Evacuate the dance floor'. You know…" I started singing the lyrics. _**  
"My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside"**_

They all looked at me like I was crazy. I looked around for a moment and said, "What? Never heard me sing? I suck I know."

Eve's mouth was wide open. She said, "I didn't know you could sing. And you DON'T suck. Your great."

I blushed a little bit then looked at Shane who had wide eyes looking at me. "Well, what do YOU think?"

He shook his head then said, "I think my girlfriend is hot AND she can sing. Am I in heaven?"

I laughed at them then said, "Okay back to what we were doing. So even though we have a bunch of rock bands we need a little bit of 'club' mixed in with it. So....how about we have....Cascada, Ke$ha, Lil Wayne.....Paramore, Papa Roach and.....Nickelback?"

"Yeah I think that would be cool. Give everyone a mix." said Michael.  
"That works for me" said Eve.

I looked back at Shane and said, "And your vote?"  
He looked at me and said, "Whatever you want babe. Your the one doing this."  
"Okay then its settled. The only thing is that we might have to have some money for this thing.....so charge at the door?" I asked everyone.

"Totally because there's NO way they will do this thing for FREE." said Michael.

"Okay. That's taken care of. We'll figure out how much later. So….what else do we need to do besides get decorations?" I said.

Eve looked at Michael for a second then back to me and Shane. "We..." pointing at herself and me, "...are going tomorrow to buy costumes." She started to giggle and bounce up and down just a bit on Michael's lap while looking at me.

"Ohhhh no! Eve come on. Can we not go this weekend and pick something out. Plus I would like to LOOK at what they have before you go sneaking around and buy something that is way too short or shows way too much. Just like last year I had seen this girl dressed up like a cop. I mean, not the uniforms that cops wear with the pants and stuff. But, she had a uniform that looked like a cop's. The only thing was that it was a REALLY short skirt and her boobs was about to pop out of it." I said as I stopped and looked at Shane. He was off in another world. I snapped my fingers to get his attention back. "What were you thinking about?"

He looked at me with that grin on his face that I loved. "Ohhhh nothing. Just about how HOOTTTTT it would be if YOU dressed up as a cop. Or a fire fighter. I wouldn't know whether to start a fire or get locked up." Michael got a laugh out of that one.

"You know. I don't have to be dressed up to lock you up..." I said with a smile on my face. "...okay I'm gonna stop before I give you any ideas."

I looked back at Eve and before we could continue with the conversation I heard Shane say, "WAY too late on that one." I smacked him on the chest then looked back at Eve.

"Okay maybe it is a good idea that we go shopping. But how about this. Since we are going as couples, why don't we get matching couple costumes?" I said while giving Michael an evil grin and winking at Eve.

"Oh yeah that would be really cool. I've seen some of those costumes before. They had some like salt and pepper, and a bunch of stupid ones. The even had ones that looked like babies." Eve said while giving Shane an evil smile.

He saw that and blurted out, "HELL NO! You ain't gonna make me dress up like a baby. I could deal with the salt and pepper thing but NOT the baby." He looked at me. "Come on baby you aren't really gonna make me dress like that are you? Because if you do, I swear YOU will be the one with no physical contact like you did me last time. No kissing or anything."

I looked at him and said. "Hun even though I think you would make an adorable baby, I wouldn't do that to you. But me and you ARE getting a couples costume whether Eve and Michael does or not."

Eve looked at Michael for a second then back to me. "Okay. It's settled we ARE doing couple costumes and you two..." pointing at Shane and Michael. "...yall don't get to see what it is or what mine and Claire's looks like until right before we go to the party. Comprende?"

Shane and Michael looked at me and Eve then at each other before saying, "Si, la madre." to Eve. We just shook our heads. We all got up and headed for bed. Well, some of us headed for bed...the others not so much.

Eve, as usual slept in Michael's room. While Shane came into mine, just because my bed is bigger than his.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
xXx-Happy Anniversary-xXx**

I woke up with the sound of birds chirping outside, and Shane's hand on my stomach. I flipped over to look at him. Only to realize that he was already awake and staring at me.

With a smile I said, "Morning."  
"Morning to you too." He said as he gave me a kiss. "How did you sleep?"  
"Fine as always when you sleep over. You?" I replied.  
"Just fine. So how about we just stay here all day like this?"  
"Well I would and lover every minute of it. But, remember me and Eve is suppose to go shopping today."  
"Oh yeah." He said while laying on his back and pulling me on top of him. "...but, can't you do it another day? I want to spend the whole day with you. Like you said last night, 'Today is Shane & Claire Day' remember?"  
"Yes. How could I forget? Tell you what let me go with Eve and I PROMISE to get something for you. But, you can't have it until tonight deal?"  
"Can you tell me what you're going to get before I give my answer?"  
"No! But you'll love it. Now deal or no deal?"  
"Fine. But, I BEST like it."  
"Oh trust me. You will." I gave him a kiss then got up and grabbed some clothes together to take a shower.

Right as my hand touched the door knob there was a knock. I opened the door just as Eve was about to knock again. I looked over to Shane and said "Speak of the devil and she shall come." He got a small laugh out of that one.

Eve looked at me and said, "I don't even want to know. Go get dressed so we can go! I'm too excited."

"Okay, okay. Just give me a few minutes to get a shower, and get dressed. I'll meet you down in the living room. K?"

She turned around and was walking down the hall while she said, "Okay. Just hurry up!"

I looked at Shane as she walked off and down the stairs. "You gonna be okay while I go with her?"

"Yeah it's cool. Just hurry up and come back," he said as he got up and walked over to me.

He gave me a kiss then broke it and said "Oh by the way...Happy Anniversary."

I looked at him a little confused then realized that it was our anniversary. "Dang that's the first time I've thought about it....well Happy Anniversary. And I guess it works out tonight then don't it? You'll LOVE your present."

He gave me an evil little smile and said "Oh REALLY?"  
I just shook my head yes.  
"Well are you going to give me any hints as to what it is?" he said.  
"Nope you have to wait til tonight."  
He made a sad face and said, "Okay fine. But, I do have your present, if you want it."  
"Yeah." It was more of a question than an answer.

"Okay. Hold on ill go get it." He kissed me before running to his room. I went over and sat on the bed til he came back with a black velvet box in his hand. He got down on his knees in front of me and said, "It's not much. But it was my mom's and I want you to have it."

He opened the box and showed me a ring. It wasn't an engagement ring, but it was beautiful. It was white gold with a pink heart shaped stone in the middle, two small rubies on either side of the heart, and a diamond at the sides of the rubies. I was speech less.

"Shane...it's beautiful." He took it out of the box and put it on the third finger on my right hand. "Thank You." I gave him a hug and a kiss.  
"It's nothing. Thought it would look really nice on you........I Love You."  
"Awww I Love You too." I gave him another kiss. "Now let me run and get a shower before Eve comes back up. Plus I have to go get your present."  
"You really won't give me a hint will you?" he said.  
"Well let's just say that you've never seen me in it before." There was a pause then I said, "If I do this I might have to end up doing it every night."

He got that smile that I loved so much and said, "Well what are you waiting on? Go and HURRY UP!"

I started laughing as I got up, gave him a kiss and was out the door to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 5 thru 8

**CHAPTER 5  
xXx-Shopping-xXx**

I hurried up in the shower. Put my pants and a tank top on. Towel dried my hair, slid on some flip flops and ran down stairs. Eve was sitting on Michael's chair with a cup of coffee in her hand when she looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Oh great your done can we go now?" She said while getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

I followed her through the door to see Shane pouring himself some coffee. God he looked so good with just a pair of shorts on. His hair still messed up. Don't get me started on the way he smelled. That was one thing I loved about him. I could never describe it, but that was okay. He turned around and smiled at me, then said, "What did I tell you less than 20 minutes ago?". He had an evil grin when he said it.

"I know, I know…" I said walking over and giving him a kiss. "…but I had to say bye and…I Love You."

He looked back at me. "Okay you said buy…and I Love You too. Now get out of here before I think of something stupid to do and keep you here to myself."

"Eve, you ready?" I said after kissing him.  
"YEAH! Let's go!" She said while pulling me always from him and out the door to her car.

Before I knew it we were at this really cute shop up near what I like to call 'Vampville'. The only reason I say that is because of the fact that pretty much everything around this part is run or owned by vamps. Eve parked the car and we both got out.

"OH Eve…" I said as she came around to the passenger side "…did you see what Shane gave me for our anniversary?" holding out my hand and showing her the ring.

"I've seen that somewhere before but can't remember…" She was silent for a moment then said "oh I remember now. That was Shane's mom's right?"

"Yeah, he said it wasn't much but I love it. And speaking of presents. Since Shane isn't here I can ask you now. Will you help me find something that's really cute and…..shows skin?"

"OHMYGOD! Did I just hear lil Clair Bear ask Miss Goth to help her find something with lots of skin? Don't answer that. And yes. Now what were you two gonna do tonight anyways?" She asked.

"Well that's something I was gonna talk to you about. Since there isn't any good place to go around here for an anniversary, do you think you could get Michael out of the house for a while? Me and Shane aren't going to do nothing, we just want some privacy that's all. You think you could help me out? Please! I'm begging."

She looked at me a little funny then said, "here's the deal. I'll have Michael take me out tonight. That way you and Shane have some alone time. But…" she paused.

"There's always a but. Go on." I said.

" I get to dress you up and do your make up. You take pictures so I can remember my FABULOUS work on you and! You help me find the right costume for me and Michael. All or nothing. What you say?"

I was quiet for a while then said, "Alright. But only if you don't put that paper white makeup on me and make me look gothic. I just want to be myself….just sexier. Get it?"

"Yes! Ok can we go look now?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Come on." She put her arm through mine and we walked into the store.

I've never seen a store this decked out for a holiday. Even Halloween. They had skulls, spider webs, tombstones and all kinds of other stuff. I looked over at Eve. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Okay. So what's first?" I said trying to snap her out of her trance.  
"Get a cart and come on." She pretty much yelled it.

I got a cart and started to follow her down the isle. I had just got behind her when she turned around with a arm full of stuff. Spider rings, spiders, glow in the dark cob webs. She dropped it all in the cart then looked at me and said, "I've died and gone to heaven."

I shook my head at her and said "I thought we were only coming for costumes? Not decorations"

"Well what's the point in waiting for we're already here? See my point exactly."  
"Okay, if you say so."

We walked around getting all kinds of stuff. Most was decorations though. Then came one part I was looking forward to…costumes.

"Yah! Fun part. What do you want to dress up like?" I asked her.  
"I don't know. What do you think?"

I looked around for a few minutes then saw a pair of black torn wings. They were a cross between angel, demon and fairy wings…if that's possible. I held them up and showed them to her.

"What about something that will go with these?"  
"OH that's really cute. So what would I be? And what would Michael be?"  
"Well you could be….a demonic angel or something. And Michael…why don't we make him the devil?"  
We laughed. "Are you serious? Make Michael the devil?" She said.  
"Well he acts lit it sometimes so why not?"  
"Yeah that's true." There was a pause. "Okay. Let's do it. What about you and Shane?"

I shrugged then looked beside us and saw a tommy gun. A fake one not the real thing, then got an idea. "We could be like the mafia or gangsters. You know rob banks and stuff. Like Bonnie and Clyde."

"Hey that works real well with you two. Okay now let's just find the costumes." Eve said.  
We looked around for what seemed like hours. But got the perfect ones.  
"Okay. Costumes - check. Decorations - check. What else?" Eve asked.  
"Sexy clothes?" I replied.  
"Right. Sex crazed clothes. Got cha." She said with a grin.

We walked around a little bit til we got to the regular clothes, and looked around. Eve found this 'skank' skirt as I like to call them. You know, REALLY short to where your butt's pretty much hanging out.

"Are you serious?" I asked.  
"Well you said sexy, which means sex crazed in my book. All we have to find now is a shirt and shoes."  
"All right then." I replied.

We looked around and I found this corset that I thought would look cute on me. I picked it up and showed it to Eve.

"Hey Eve. What would go with this?" I asked.

She looked at it and got a smile on her face.

"The skirt of course." She walked over and was looking at the styles and colors they had. She picked up five of them and showed them to me. "Which one?"

I looked them over and saw they were all the same just different colors. They were all black, but one had red ribbons , one with pink. The others were purple, baby blue and white. "How about all of them? I could use them at Michael's next show, or the next time we go out?"

Eve's face lit up. "Your serious?"

"Well yeah. And you best put them in the cart before I change my mind."

She started jumping up and down then put them in the cart while saying, "Well a black skirt will go good with them all." She got the 'skank' skirt and put it in the cart too.

"What else?" I asked.  
"Well if your wanting to be sex crazed with these then you need the underware and bras to go with it."

Before I knew it she was off again. She got a pair (bra with either boy shorts or a thong to match) in each color that we had of the corsets.

"Okay. NOW is this it?" I said.

"One more thing." She ran off and got a pair of high heels. Not very big heels but big enough. They had three straps. One that went around the ankle, then two around the foot. Each strap had diamond like studs all the way around.

"Okay! I think this is enough. I still want to get my nails done!" I said.  
"Okay! Miss Grouchy Pants. Lets go."

By the time we got done, we had two carts over flowing with stuff. One full of clothes and the other with decorations. Spider webs, spiders, black lights. You name it we had it. We paid for everything and was surprised that we got a discount for spending so much. By the time we were walking out the door we had twelve huge bags full of stuff. We put everything in the car and looked at each other.

"You think we got enough stuff?" I asked.  
"Not even close." We laughed and got in the car.  
"Eve can you do high lights in hair?" I asked her.  
"Of course. But don't you want someone to do it for you?"  
"Isn't that what I'm asking now?"  
"Alright smarty you have a point. What you want done? Blonde, pink, blue, purple." She laughed a little.  
"Blonde and pink." I replied.  
She looked at me shocked. "Claire are you serious? Pink?"  
"Well yeah. Not a lot. Just some here and there. What? Don't think it will look good?"  
"No I think it would. But I didn't expect it to come out of your mouth. Maybe mine or Kim's. But not yours."  
"Well I'm taking a trip on the wild side. So might as well."  
"Okay. If you say so. So which first nails or dye?" She asked.  
"Dye because we can pick up a camera or two while we're at it."  
"Sounds good to me." She said.

We went to the local general store, parked, and Eve ran in. Within 5 minutes she was back in the car with a bag. It had pink and blonde high lighting kits and…..six cameras?

"What's up with all the cameras?" I asked.

"Well one is mine, ones yours and the others are for when we have the party. I am not going to miss this. I HAVE to take pictures when the bands come out. Hey you think we could meet them and get their autographs and stuff? This party would make a killer scrapbook album. Not that I do that stuff, but we totally should if we got to meet the people and get autographs."

"Gosh! Excited much? But yeah your totally right. Once in a life time opportunity. We totally have to do it." I said.  
"Fine. It's settled. Scrapbook it is." She said while cranking the car and pulling away.  
"Nail time. Then home. I do want to spend SOME time with Shane today."  
"It's okay. Ill have Michael keep us out somewhere tonight. Like the motel. That way you and Shane get your privacy and me and Michael get ours. Sound good?" She said.  
"Totally!" I agreed.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6  
xXx-Makeover-xXx**

We got back to the house and started to unload the car when Shane and Michael came walking out. Michael went straight over to Eve while Shane walked up to me. He grabbed me in a hug and gave me a kiss.

"Did you have fun?" Shane asked me.

"Yeah. Actually I did. I got my nails done which is a first for me. And guess what Eve is going to do." I replied.

He gave me a weird look. "What's she going to do to you?"

"Well she's going to dress me up for tonight and she's going to highlight my hair."

"No she isn't!"

"And why not?"

"Because she will totally screw your head up."

He was a little mad at the fact that Eve WAS going to do my hair. Right when I started to say something, Eve spoke up and saved me.

"I will NOT screw her head up! I can do this. Plus she's the one who asked me to do it." Eve said then looked at Shane and stuck her tongue out.

I looked up at Shane and said, "We Win! So if you want your present you'll help carry these bags in and let Eve do her magic?" I stood up on my tippie toes and whispered in his ear, "She's going to have Michael keep them out all night so we will have the place to ourselves." I lowered myself so I was flat foot again and looked at him with a smile.

"Well why didn't you say so?" he said with a grin on his face. He gave me a kiss then asked "Well…What do you want me to carry?"

I gave him a few bags of decorations, Michael got the others. Me and Eve got the bags with the costumes and the 'sex crazed clothed'. I grabbed my bag out of the front with the cameras and highlighting kits.

We walked into the house, Michael and Shane put the decoration bags on the floor and started to go through them. Me and Eve walked up to her room and sat everything down.

"Eve. Did you talk to Michael about tonight?" I asked.

"He said he didn't want to. You know with the vamps and all. But I convinced him. So you best love me, CB."

"Oh I do! Thank You!" I said jumping up and down and went to give her a hug.

"Ok let's start this because it's going to take a while." She said.

"Well what do I need to do?"

"First off you need an old shirt that can get messed up." She looked at me then shooed me away while she got everything set up.

I know I didn't have a shirt that could get messed up. So. I went downstairs to ask Shane.

"Hey babe!" I pretty much yelled.

"Yeah?" He was laying on the couch playing his zombie game.

I walked up to him. "Go get me a shirt. One that you don't mind getting messed up."

He looked up at me. "And why should I?"

"Because if you want some then you'll go get it. Good enough?"

"Yeah." He paused the game and got up. Running up the stairs and back down in less than a minute. He handed me the shirt with a smile.

"Thanks babe. Where's Michael?" I asked.

"Up in his room. Why?"

Before I answered his question I had my shirt off. I was starting to put his on when he came over to me and put his hands under my arms on top of my bra.

He pulled me closer to him and said, "Why do you have to tease me so much?"

"I was not teasing. I just had to hurry."

"Yeah well it looks like teasing to me." he said.

"If I wanted to tease then I could really do it." I put two fingers on either side of his waist and moved them so they were on the insides of his sweat pants. I looked up at him with a smile then pulled the elastic back and pulled them down just a bit then let go. It went back to his skin with a slap.

"Ouch. That was not nice." he said.

"See told you I could tease." I laughed. Just then Eve yelled down the stairs "Claire! Get your butt up here and stop teasing Shane."

I laughed. Shane said, "Can she see through walls or something?"

"No. But she knows you and me. Play your game and I'll be down in a little bit. K?"

"Okay. Just hurry. Please?"

"Okay." I gave him a kiss then went back up stairs.

Eve had already put the costumes up in her closet. She had hung my corsets up along one of the walls. I guess so we could pick which one would look best. I shut the door behind me. She came over and locked it.

"We ready now?" I asked.

"Yeah." She pulled a chair up near her dresser where she had everything set up. "Okay, so blonde first?" she asked.

"Sure. Can you do them like in layers throughout or just on top?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just let me find my stuff real fast."

She went over to her other dresser and started going through drawers. She came back with a bowl, some type of brush, some tin foil like things, and some other stuff. "Okay. You want more blonde thank pink right?"

"Yeah. Just some strands here and there with the pink. But I want them like the blonde. I mean through out underneath. Am I making since?" I asked.

"I know exactly what you want. Now just relax. I'll be done in a little while."

I looked at the clock and it said 11a.m. To be nice and get her in the mood she needed to be in later, Eve cut the CD player on and it started playing Nickelback's Next Contestant. So we started singing the lyrics. By 12:30 p.m. she had my hair done. Washed and dried. She even put a few layers in it. And now She was starting on my makeup.

"Eve can you tell Shane to come here please?" I asked.

"Oh NO! He is not looking at you until I'm done."

"I know that. I didn't want him to see me yet either. I'll talk to him through the door."

"Well if you do it that way they yeah I guess."

She got up off of the bed and went to open the door. "Shane!" Man that girl has a set of lungs on her.

The next thing I know I hear him running up the stairs. "Eve What did you do to her? I swear if you hurt her"

Eve cut him off with "CALM DOWN! Nothings wrong. She just want to talk to you for a minute. That's it."

"Okay." He said and started to push the door open more to come in until Eve stopped him. "You said she wants to talk, well that's what Imma do."

"No. Me and CB made a deal. She'll talk to you through the door. We both don't want you to see her til she's done. K?"

"Okay. I'll stand right here."

He didn't move while Eve shut the door back. Then I walked over to it.

"Shane?"

"Claire? Babe you know this is ridiculous right?"

"Yes I know but it will be worth it in the end."

"It best be!" he replied. "Now what was you wanting?"

"Oh. You didn't have anything planned tonight did you? Like us going out?"

"Actually I did." He said kind of sad.

"Well how about you just order it and fix something up in the living room. Because I am not going out looking like this." I said.

I saw Eve walk over and say, "Yeah unless you want guys filling up your girl."

"OH HELL NO! That isn't happening. I'll order in. How much longer?" he said.

"An hour at the most." Eve replied. "Hey do me a favor and have Michael go ahead and get ready. He knows why."

"Okay will do. And Claire…I Love You." Said Shane.

"I Love You too Shane." I said.

He walked off and I could tell he was getting Michael.

Eve turned back to me and said, "Play time's over. Let's go."

We went back to the way we were before Shane came up. Twenty minutes later Eve had my makeup done then she moved to my head again.

She put it up like for a wedding. You've seen them pulled back. Curled, pinned in place, and lots of hair spray to make little loops. My makeup was really cool. Eve had done the smoky eyes but had some pink added to it. Either to match my hair or the corset I have no idea.

"I LOVE IT! Thank You! You know when ever I get married your doing the wedding stuff." I said.

"YAY! I hoped you'd say that. Now one last thing…" She got up and got the skirt and threw it at me. So I put it to the side. She had already made her mind up with which corset to use…the hot pink one. She held up the pair of underwear that was a black thong in her left hand and hot pink boy shorts in the right. "Which one?"

I looked them over…"Black." I said.

She threw me the thong and told me to change while she put all my clothes up and got her a bag out of the closet to put all of her and Michael's stuff in for the night.

"Well what you think?" I said as I turned around in a circle for her to see.

"Shane's going to have a duck fit." She said. "Where's the camera?"

I got the bag and pulled two cameras out. "Yours and mine." I held one in each hand.

She took both. She put one in the bag and had me do a couple poses while she snapped a few pictures.

"Okay. Can we go now? I want Shane to see." I said.

"Just hold on let me go get Michael's clothes and put them in the bag then go down stairs. I'll call you when it's time to come out. I want to get pictures of Shane's reaction."

"Very smart. I never thought of that. Well hurry up. I'll leave the door cracked so I can hear when to come down. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah totally." Eve said as she grabbed the bag and walked over to Michael's room and went in. I peaked through the crack and saw Michael and Eve walk out. Michael was Carrying the bag this time. I heard big clunking sounds from Eve's boots as she walked down the stairs. Then they stopped. I waited a few minutes, then realized I didn't have the high heels on. So I hurried them on and locking the strap in place right before Eve yelled. "Ok Claire. No more Waiting."

I Checked myself one last time over in Eve's floor length mirror and walked out the door. OMG! What is he gonna say? What's he gonna think? What would Michael Say or think? All these questions were raging on in my mind until I got to the top of the stairs and looked down in Shane's direction. Everything went blank. Oh come on Claire get it together. You can do this. Just walk down the stairs. Shane's at the bottom waiting for you.

I put one foot in front of the other moving a little bit too slow but it was ok. When I looked down and saw Shane staring at me with a open mouth. I got a smile on my face, then looked over at Michael who was the same way as Shane.

I saw Eve slap him in the back of the head and I let out a giggle. I looked back at Shane who was just a few steps away from me. Eve come up and took a picture of Shane with his mouth open. I'm pretty sure she had gotten one of Michael, the same way.

I walked down the lat few steps til I was walking on the last one looking, Eye level.

"Well. What do you think" I asked. Trying to get him to talk.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7  
xXx-Romantic-xXx**

"Umm….Umm….Um…well…it's….different." Shane said while scratching the back of his head and looking at me.  
"Well of course its different, I helped her pick the stuff out!" Eve sounded like she was pissed.  
"….You don't like it?" I asked dropping my head.

"Are you kidding?" He put his pointer finger underneath my chin and tilted it up til I was looking at him again. "I LOVE IT! I just didn't know what to say because I've never seen you with THAT MUCH skin showing. I'm glad you told me to order in 'cause I am NOT taking you out like that. Eve was right." He turned his head and smiled at her. She got a huge grin on her face and started to bounce up and down. He turned back to me with a smile. "Every guy would be all over you and I am NOT taking a chance with that."

I smiled and gave him a little peck on the lips. "Ok well, Eve…" I looked over at her. "…do you want to go ahead and get some pictures so me and Shane can have some ALONE time?"

"Of course. Can't forget a moment like this."

She positioned me and Shane the way she wanted against the wall and took pictures. One was of him standing behind me and him in front, his hands held mine right at my stomach. She had us turn sideways in one of them. You know how they do when you have prom pictures done? Yeah, that's the way Eve wanted us to stand. There was so many that she took I didn't know if there would be any film left. I do remember her taking one of me and Shane facing each other. His hands on my hips pulling me closer and my arms around his neck. I gave him a kiss and Eve got one of us like that too. She was starting to get on my nerves. I love the girl. She's the sister I never had, but come on now. This was beginning to be too much.

I was still kissing Shane when he moved against the wall. His hand slide down from my hip along my leg down to my knee, grabbing hold and pulling it up to his waist and not letting go. I broke the kiss then whispered in his right ear. "You want to give them a show? Hopefully they'll leave." I looked at him with a smile.

Before he could speak Eve was snapping more pictures. I had had enough I looked at her as my right hand moved to the bottom of Shane's shirt and started to pull it up some. "Eve if you don't want to see the show then it's best you leave……NOW!" Me and Shane started laughing while Eve just looked at us. I glanced over at Michael he still had his mouth wide open. "Michael what's wrong with you?" He turned his head.

"Um…nothing. Eve let's go before they start doing it in front of us." Michael said.

Eve threw the camera to us, Shane caught it, as her and Michael walked out the door with their bags in hand. "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do. Have fun and don't break the house. K?" Eve said turning around and winking at me.

I smiled then looked at Shane. "So….now what?"  
"Oh that's a stupid question. You've already got me worked up. Why don't we skip eating and go straight to the bedroom?" he said.  
"Um….no. You'll get to the bedroom sooner or later. Remember we have ALL night." I said with a smile. "Can we please go eat? I'm starving."  
"Yeah I reckon we can." He gave me another kiss and let my leg slowly down. I looked at the camera.  
"Hold on." I took the camera and looked at Shane. "Wanna take one up close? You can put it on your wall or something." I asked.

"Yeah let me see it." He held his hand out I gave him the camera. We took a few, just acting crazy. You know how if you go to the beach and they have the little booth that takes like four to five pictures all on a strip? That's what we were doing…just without the booth.

He took one of us smiling, one of me kissing him on the cheek and the other way around, one of us kissing, we made a couple crazy faces. He wasn't expecting two of them - one I licked him on the cheek, and the other I got his nose. LOL that was hilarious.

I pulled away from him and smiled. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go." He took my hand and walked me into the living room. My jaw dropped when I looked at what he had done. The curtains were closed the lights were off and he had put a rug in the middle of the floor with the coffee table on top. Sitting on top of the table was a bunch of candles, which were all lit. Some were tall, some short and fat, tea lights, and they all were red, pink and white colored. I looked over in the corner at another table that had candles on it also and saw a dozen roses. Just like the candles they were mixed with red, pink and white.

I looked up at him with my jaw still dropped. "You didn't do this all on your own did you?"

"No. Michael helped me a little bit. But it was still mostly my idea." He said with a smile. "You like it? I wanted tonight to be romantic since it's just you and me."  
"Yes I like it. I more than like it. I love it. Thank you!" I gave him a hug and a kiss.

He walked me into the living room and put two pillows on the floor for us to sit on. Next thing I knew there was music playing. I Cross My Heart by George Strait. I looked at him for just a second with a smile. I took the remote out of his hand and set it on the table then pulled him away from the couches to were there was a spot that was clear. He looked at me kind of funny. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"Dancing." I answered him as i stopped and pulled his arms around me then wrapped mine around his neck.

_**From here on after let's stay the way we are right now, **_  
_**And share all the love and laughter **_  
_**That a lifetime will allow. **_

_**I cross my heart and promise to **_  
_**Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. **_  
_**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.**_

We were just swaying back and forth but slowly turning in a circle. Then from out of no where he took my hand, twirled me around, then caught me and kept on dancing. I looked at him a little funny. "Where'd you learn to dance?" i asked.

"I've watched too much TV." He answered with a laugh and kept on dancing.

_**You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete, **_  
_**And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet. **_  
_**As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see, **_  
_**So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be. **_

_**I cross my heart and promise to **_  
_**Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. **_  
_**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine. **_

_**And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm, **_  
_**You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm. **_  
_**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine, **_  
_**A love as true as mine.**_

When the song started to end he twirled me around again and then 'dipped' me. Giving me a quick kiss then pulling me back up. After that song went off there was another one that started. All My Life by K-Ci and JoJo. I looked at him a little funny. "Did you make a CD full of love songs?" I asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "You ready to eat?"  
"Yeah, lets go eat." I turned around and started to walk to the table next thing i know Shane was behind me with a hand up my skirt and landed on my butt, slapping it. I turned around and looked at him. "What was that for?"  
"How can you not expect me to do that? I mean hun you hardly have anything on." He cocked one of his eyebrows while looking at me. "What it's true." His hands came around grabbing my butt again.

"Ok enough for now. Let's eat then you can play. K?" I said.  
"Uh huh."  
"I Love You."  
He smiled. "I Love You too babe." He gave me a kiss and walked me over to the coffee table and sat me down.

I looked up at him. "So what are we having?"  
"Chinese. Is that ok?" he asked.  
"Yes. You know what I like."  
"Yeah. I'll be right back ok? I've got to get the food and drinks."  
"I can help." I started to get up, but he stopped me.  
"No. You stay here I'll get it." He bent down and kissed me then went off to the kitchen. He came back a couple of minutes later with two plates and two cokes. He sat them down on the table then sat down beside me.

We ate and sat there for a while just talking. We had already put the dishes in the sink and was headed to the couch to sit down . Shane plopped down on the couch and looked at me. I went to sit beside of him but he ended up pulling me on his lap so i was straddling him.

"So have you liked your presents so far?" he asked.  
"Duh. Have you liked your?" I pulled back a little so he could see and i threw my arms up in the air like I was posing.  
"Uh...yeah. Why wouldn't I?"  
"Well I don't know. Just want to make sure." I said.  
"Well....you can always make it better." He said with a smile.  
"And how can i make it better?"  
"...like this..." He pulled me closer to him and started kissing me.

His hands slowly moved up my legs, til they was under my skirt. Then slowly moved around til they was on my butt. He squeezed lightly then i broke the kiss and looked at him. "...bedroom?" I asked.  
"Bedroom...now" he replied.

We got up off the couch. He went to the table in the corner and blew the candles out then turned around. He saw me bent over, showing everything under my skirt as i blew the last candle out. He ran over to me, picked me up wedding style and carried me up to his room.

When we got to his room he kicked the door shut and set me. I looked up at him while I was sitting back on my elbows.  
"Baby is the front door locked?" I asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Well run and check real fast please."  
"But..."  
"Hurry or you won't get any." I glared at him.  
"Fine and don't you dare strip. You hear me?"  
"Yes daddy." I giggled and he got a huge grin on his face. He then ran out the door, and down the stairs. I heard the locks turning then him running back up the stairs and bursting through the door kicking it shut again.

"That was fast." I said.  
"Well with you laying half naked on my bed, why would I take my time?"  
"True. You have a point."

He walked over and sat on the bed beside me while i sat up and took off my high heels. I laid back on the bed and looked at him, then done the little 'come here' sign with my finger. He crawled over so he was on top of me, then bent down and started kissing me. I broke the kiss this time and took his shirt off and threw it across the room. He done the same with my skirt, and the same happened with his pants and my corset. He was being careful not to mess my hair up while taking the corset off.

The rest of the night.....well......I'll let you imagine what went on.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**  
**xXx-Engagement-xXx**

I woke up the next morning with Shane staring at me. I smiled and said "Good Morning."

He smiled and said, "Good Morning to you too. Did you sleep good?"

"Of course. How about you?"  
"Amazing. Did you have fun last night?"  
"Yes. Thank you for making it the best day ever."  
"Oh it was nothing. You deserved it for as much crap that you have to deal with around here. You know I love you right?"  
"Yes, and I love you too." I gave him a kiss and he pulled me closer to him.  
"And you know I would do anything to keep you safe and do my best to make you happy right?" He asked.  
"Yes and you already do."  
"Ok. Well I have a question to ask then."  
"Alright what is it? since we are playing 20 questions this morning."

He let got of me then got out of bed and walked over to his desk. Opened a drawer, and got something out then came back to the bed. Only he didn't get back in the bed with me. He was knelt down on one knee and was looking at me.

OHMYGOD! Is he for real doing this or am I still asleep? I pinched my leg and I felt it which means I'm not asleep, and Shane is for real proposing to me.

"Claire Danvers. I promise to love you everyday of our lives, to keep you safe and happy. I can't live my life without you and I don't want to. Will you marry me?"

My jaw had dropped and I was staring wide eyed at him. He then opened the black velvet box and inside was a white gold 2.8 carat princess cut emerald and diamond engagement ring. I was beautiful. On either side of the center diamond was a emerald then alternating diamond and emeralds all the way around the band.

I looked at him and finally said. "Yes....Yes, Yes!" as tears ran down my cheeks.

He got up from the floor and sat on the bed next to me. I sat all the way up keeping the comforter around me since I didn't have anything on. He took my left hand and slipped the ring on my ring finger. I gave him a hug and started kissing him.

Shane broke the kiss and looked at me with a smile. "Now your stuck with me. I love you."  
"And your stuck with me. I love you too." I said as I leaned to kiss him again.  
After a while of making out our stomachs started to go growl. I laughed a little. "You hungry too?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Do you want to go make something or go out?" He asked.  
"How about we make something? Then watch a movie?"  
"That works. Get some clothes on before I plan on doing something else." He said with a evil grin.  
"Well how about handing me some clothes?" I said.  
"What do you want? Besides the thong."  
"You can always let me wear some of your clothes. Pair of shorts and a t-shirt?"  
"Yeah true, because you always look sexy in my clothes."

He gave me a kiss then got up from the bed. He found my thong after a while. It was hanging off the lamp that was screwed to the wall.

"Dang good arm babe. Next time we might not even find them." I said laughing a bit.

He laughed then got a pair of shorts and a old t-shirt and brought them to me.

I got up off the bed and was putting on my thong when Shane looked at me and whistled.

"What? You gonna do that every time you see me naked?" I asked.  
"I might. But it just figured something out." He walked over and picked me up. My legs went around him and my arms went around his neck as he held me up by my butt.  
"What did you just figure out?" I asked.  
"That this." He squeezed my but. "…and these…" looking down at my boobs then back at me. "…are gonna be mine forever." He smiled.  
"Hun, they've always been and always will be yours." I smiled. "Now can I get dressed before Eve and Michael come back?"  
"Aww….but I don't want you to." He said.  
"Hunny, you can always get me naked again tonight. Sound good?"  
"Yeah but on one condition."  
"…and what's that?"  
"You play a few games of Rock Band with me?"

Yes we have a new favorite game. Eve plays bass guitar, Michael plays drums, Shane plays lead guitar and since everyone said I had an 'Amazing' voice, I sing.

"Only if I get to play lead. You can play drums or bass or something. I don't want to sing." I said. "So deal? Breakfast, game, movie?"  
"Ok fine with me." He said. He kissed me then let me down to get dressed as he put just a pair of sweat pants on.

We got dressed and I took my clothes that I had on the night before to my room and put them in a pile. I then walked down the stairs hand in hand with Shane.

"So what do you want? Pancakes, bacon, eggs?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.  
"That sounds good. Want me to help?"  
"Sure. Get the eggs and bacon started. I'll do the pancakes."

We cooked and just talked about what the other wanted in the wedding. Where we would want the honey moon and stuff like that while we ate. We got done and put the dishes in the sink. I washed and Shane dried. Then we went into the living room to play the game a bit. We got comfortable and was getting ready to start a song when Eve and Michael came through the door.

"CLAIRE!SHANE!" Eve yelled.  
"In here!" Me and Shane said together.

Michael locked the door back and walked into the living room with Eve.

"I….I mean WE have some great news." Eve said and looked at Michael then back at us. "We're engaged!" She said holding her hand out to us.

Her ring was a round black diamond, white gold with alternating regular and black diamonds throughout the band.

"Well congratulations, and guess what." I looked at Shane and he stood up and came beside me while putting his arm around my waist. I looked back at Eve and Michael. "We're engaged too!" I held out my hand for her to see the emerald and diamond ring on my finger.

She screamed. "OHMYGOD! Are you serious?"  
I shook my head yes.  
"Hey, this means we could have a double wedding." Michael said with a smile.  
"Totally." I said.

We went to sit down. Me and Shane got the couch like always while Eve sat on Michael's lap in the chair.

Eve looked at me with wide eyes and a smile. "So how was everything last night? Did you have fun?"

"Everything was great. Shane got me roses and danced with me." I said then Eve interrupted me.  
"Wait a minute. Shane can dance?"  
"Yeah. Even though it was a slow song and country, he still surprised me. He said that he had watched too much TV and that's where he had gotten some of his movies from."  
"Well that's a shocker. But I'll believe it when I see it." Eve said.  
"So…how was your night? Have fun?" I asked.  
"You could say that." Eve said and winked at me. "A bit crazy too."  
"Yeah? Tell me about it. Shane had a time finding my underwear this morning." I blushed a little bit.  
"OhMyGoth! Are you Serious? Where were they at?" She asked.  
"Yes I'm serious. They were on the lamp that's screwed to the wall. They didn't make it to the runway last night, they ended up crashing." I laughed.

We all sat around in the living room playing the game and watching TV.


	3. Chapter 9 thru 12

**CHAPTER 9  
xXx-Phone Call -xXx**

Later that afternoon I remembered that I had to call Uncle Wayne to see about getting some bands for our Halloween party. I got the notebook that me and Eve had been writing everything down in for the party. I went into the kitchen and got the cordless phone before sitting down at the table.

I called Uncle Wayne's number and was waiting for someone to pick up. It rang five times and on the sixth Aunt Trisha picked up.

"Hello?" She said.  
"Aunt Trish? It's Claire"  
"Claire hunny! How are you doing? How's school?"  
"Everything is fine, school's fun like always. How's Dale and Elizabeth doing?" Dale and Elizabeth were Uncle Wayne and Aunt Trisha's kids.  
"Oh their fine. Their at school right now. Elizabeth keeps talking about wanting to see you. You know that child loves you to death."  
"Yes I haven't forgotten, and I miss yall too. If it's ok with you they could come over and stay the night one weekend or something."  
"Oh they would love that. Would you like to do it this weekend?"  
"Yeah that's fine. Could you bring them here? Since I don't have a car yet"  
"Yes that would be fine. What time would you like me to bring them over?"  
"If you want to bring them over Friday night that would be fine. I think I could use Eve's car to bring them back say Monday? Or do you want them back on Sunday?"  
"No Monday would be fine. You have my cell number so just give me a call. Ok?"  
"Ok. Oh by the way is Uncle Wayne around? I was wanting to ask him a question."  
"He's in the kitchen getting something to eat. Hold on I'll get him. I know he will want to talk to his favorite niece."  
"Ok."

While I was waiting for Uncle Wayne to come to the phone, Shane walked in. He was making himself a sandwich. I got up and went to the fridge to get something to drink. I got one out for Shane too, and handed it to him while I shut the fridge closed with my foot. I snagged the bag of Doritos from him and went to sit at the table.

Shane came over and sat with me. I took a sip of my drink then Uncle Wayne came on the phone.

"Hello?" He said.  
"Hey Uncle Wayne. It's your favorite niece."  
"Claire! How have you been?"  
"I've been good and you?"  
"Same 'ol same 'ol. Trish said you needed to ask me something?""Yeah. Remember a while back you had told me about your friend that could get pretty much any band a gig?"  
"Yes. What about them?"  
"Well me and my friends are throwing this Halloween party for the whole town and the college kids. But I was wondering if you could get some bands to come sing here?"  
"Anything for you baby girl. Now, who was it you were wanting to play?"  
"Well it's a few but if you can't get them ALL that's fine."  
"Ok. So who do I have to book?"  
"Um…let me see…Cascada, Ke$ha, Young Money with Lil Wayne, Paramore, Papa Roach and Nickelback."  
"Well that is a lot but let me do some calls and I'll give you a call back in let's say two hours?"  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be here doing clothes."  
"Ok. Well let me make some calls and I'll give ya a call back. Iite baby girl you be safe ok and I'll talk to ya in a bit. I love you."  
"I love you too Uncle Wayne and I'll be careful."  
"Ok bye."  
"Bye."

I hung the phone up and put it on the charger then went back to my seat with Shane.

"So…"He said as I sat down.  
"So…what baby?"  
"What did he say?"  
"He has to make some calls and he'll give me a call back in two hours."  
"Ok. So…what do we do til then?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Want to kill some zombies?"  
"I guess. I was wanting to do something else but I don't think we can."  
"Oh. Yeah I don't think we can do that right now. But…later we can." I said with a smile.  
"Ok. Deal." He picked me up wedding style and started towards the living room. "Lets go kill some zombies."

I laughed while he sat me down on the couch. We played the game for what seemed like hours, and it had to be because right when we got done with the last game the phone rang. I wasn't quick enough to get it, but Michael was.

"Hello?" I could hear him in the kitchen.  
"Hold on one minute and I'll get her." He must have put the phone against his chest or something so the other end couldn't hear. Cause the next thing I knew he was yelling for me.  
"Claire! Phone!"

I got up and walked into the kitchen and took the phone from him.

"Hello?"  
"Hey baby girl! How you doing?" It was Uncle Wayne.  
"I'm good and you?"  
"Just fine. So…I made them calls for you…"  
"…and….what's the verdict?"  
"Yes." I started screaming with joy and everyone ran into the kitchen.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Shane.  
"What the hell?" Eve and Michael said together.  
"Shush." I told them, then started talking to Uncle Wayne again. "Sorry Uncle Wayne just a bit excited."  
He laughed, "It's ok. The only thing I need to know is when, where, and what time it starts so I can have the bands there early to get ready."  
"Ok. Well it's on Halloween here in Morganville, at German's Tire Plant and it starts at 8 p.m."  
"Alright well I'll tell the guys and we will see you on Halloween."  
"We? Does that mean your coming too?"  
"Of course why would I miss a chance to see my baby girl?"  
"Good point. Well I'll see you on Halloween. Oh do we have to do anything and how much do we have to pay since they are coming here?"  
"You don't worry about anything. It's all taken care of, just get it started and we'll be down there. K?"  
"Ok. Well I have to run, but I'll talk to you soon. Love you."  
"Love you too bye."  
"Bye."

I hung up the phone and started bouncing up and down. Everyone looked at me.

"Can you tell us what's going on please?" Asked Shane.  
"Yes since you were being nice. My Uncle got the bands booked to come here!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**  
**xXx-Sleepover -xXx**

Friday came really quick. I had told Shane, Eve and Michael about my cousins coming to stay for the weekend. Eve was so happy. Yeah, she likes kids but she doesn't want any of her own yet.

It was about 4:30 p.m. when Aunt Trish and Uncle Wayne brought the kids over. I went outside with Shane to meet them. The kids ran up to me as soon as they jumped out of the car.

"Claire!" they said in unison.  
"Hey guys!" I bent down so I was their height, and they gave me a hug. I got back up when I saw Uncle Wayne and Aunt Trisha walk up.  
"Claire? Is that you?" said Uncle Wayne.  
"Yes Uncle Wayne it's me."  
"Gosh you've grown since the last time I saw you." He came over and gave me a hug, so did Aunt Trisha.  
"Uncle Wayne, Aunt Trisha this is Shane…" I turned to him with a smile "…my fiancée."  
"It's nice to meet you both." Shane said while giving them both hand shakes.  
"It's nice to meet you too. So you're the one that's been keeping my girl safe?" asked Uncle Wayne.  
"Yes sir…but it goes both ways really." Shane said and smiled at me. I returned it.  
"So…come on you guys we'll go inside and get settled in." I took Shane's hand and walked inside with Uncle Wayne and Trisha along with the kids following behind us.  
"Wow this house is huge." Trisha said as we walked to the living room.

"Yeah we love it. But it's because of this guy right here…" I said pointing to Michael who paused the song he was playing on Rock Band and got up to greet my family. "…Michael this is my Uncle Wayne, his wife Trisha and their kids Dale and Elizabeth." I said as I pointed them out. "Michael is the owner of the house and has been very kind to let me stay here instead of at the college." I said as I turned to my uncle.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Michael and thank you for watching over my niece." My uncle said.  
"Oh it's nothing we've all learned a lot from her since she's moved in." Michael said.  
Just then Eve came down from up stairs. "Oh! I thought I heard company down here." Eve said as she walked over to Michael's side.  
"…and this is Eve, Michael's fiancée. Eve this is my Uncle Wayne, Aunt Trisha, Dale and Elizabeth." I said as I pointed them out.  
Eve shook their hands, "It's very nice to meet you all." she said.  
"The same here." said my uncle.  
"Come on let's sit down." I said.  
"Well we would be we have to get going." my aunt said.  
"So soon?" I asked.  
"Yeah I have some things to do at the house and your uncle has to go over to your grandpa's to help him with something." Aunt Trisha said.]  
"Well ok if you have to and would you tell mamaw and papaw that I love them and miss then?" I said.  
"Of course we will. But we have to get going. We'll see you Monday evening ok?" said Uncle Wayne.  
"Ok. You two have fun with your week." I said and walked them to the door.  
"Bye you guys." I said as they drove off. Me and Shane walked back inside and shut the door Elizabeth ran up to me wanting me to pick her up. So I did.  
"And how have you been Miss Thang?" I asked her as me and Shane walked back to the living room to sit on the couch.  
"Good. I've missed you." Elizabeth said giving me a kiss. And I don't mean on the cheek either - she's always gave me one on the mouth since she was little.

Elizabeth is a 5 year old with long brown hair. She's skinny and kind of a girly-girl. But, get her around anything country, then her "redneck" said comes out. She was wearing blue jeans, a pink long sleeve shirt and tennis shoes.

Her brother Dale is 10. Right now he's in the stage of wanting to be a punk. But I do have to say he pulls it off very nicely. He had on a pair of baggy blue jeans, one of them studded belts from Hot Topic that was black and white, a ICP band t-shirt, with a pair of black vans on. He had let his grow out, so it was long and looked like he had just got out of the bed. He was like a little Shane if you think about it.

Elizabeth stayed on my lap as I snuggled next to Shane on the couch. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
"Ewwww…" Elizabeth and Dale said together.  
"What? Oh…that was because I kissed Shane right?" I asked.  
Elizabeth shook her head yes. Me and Shane laughed a little.  
"It's like having our own little family." Shane said.  
I looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah it is isn't it? But one part is we get to send them back home."  
"Yeah true. But, can't wait til we have a little one of our own." He said with a smile.  
"We haven't gotten married yet and we're talking about kids? Very nice hun." I said with a little laugh.

That evening was cool. Michael played Rock Band with Dale who played a killer guitar. He's just about as good as Michael. And Elizabeth even played some. She was good too. But believe it or not, she wanted to play dress up with Eve. That was hilarious.

Me and Shane was snuggled on the cough together watching Michael and Dale play some songs when Eve came down from upstairs with Elizabeth. She was so cute.

Eve had put her hair up in pig tails and Eve had made her a skirt. That was one of the cutest things I've seen. It was black but it was layered at the hem with red, purple, blue and pink. The red and blue was fabric while the purple and pink was lace. She had a shirt that Eve had made too. It was also black but it was an old H.I.M. t-shirt that she had had just laying around, she never wore it. She had cut, tied and sewed it together to make this cute halter top. On the front was the heartagram and on the back it had the H.I.M. design.

"OhMyGod! Eve…she's a mini…you!" I said.  
"I know! Isn't she cute?" she said with a giggle.  
"Her mom is going to kill us." Shane said and looked at me.  
"No it's ok. I use to play dress up with her and she loved it." I looked at Eve and said. "As long as you don't put goth makeup on her we will be ok."  
She shook her head. "Oh I wont." She went over and sat down on Michael's lap.  
I looked at the kids while they were playing Rock Band and asked, "You guys hungry?"  
Both said, "Yeah!" Then Elizabeth came over and crawled up on my lap. "What are we having?" she asked.  
"Well we have chicken nuggets and mac & cheese." I didn't have time to finish. She said, "Yah! Mac cheese. Can I help?"  
"Yes you can help. Come on." I picked her up and walked into the kitchen. Shane followed us.

I sat Elizabeth up on the counter and got the mac and cheese out of the cabinet above her head. "Hey baby will you go ask Eve and Michael if they want some too."

"Yeah be right back." He walked out and back in. "They said yeah." I heard him say from right behind me. Next thing I knew he was moving my hair out of the way and kissing my neck.  
"Hunny let's keep it rated G remember there is a kid in here."  
"Oh right sorry." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Can I have one?" asked Elizabeth.  
"What a kiss?" I said. She shook her head yes and I looked at Shane.

He bend down and gave her a kiss on the cheek too.

"Hey now don't be stealing my husband from me. Ok?" I said.  
"I not. But he cute." She said then giggled.  
"Awww…well thank you sweetie." He said then gave her a kiss on the other cheek.

She put her arms up for him to hold her and he looked at me kind of weird.

"Might as well get use to it since you wanting kids." I said.

He picked her up, put her on his hip and looked at me with a smile.

"a natural." I said and gave him a kiss. Elizabeth made a pout at me. "What you want one too?" She shook her head yes so I gave her one too.

Shane held Elizabeth pretty much the whole time until we got ready to eat. We all set at the table and was eating. Elizabeth on one side of me Dale on the other. Shane on the other side of Elizabeth. Eve beside Shane and Michael on the other side of Dale.

Eve and Michael got the dishes for us while I took Elizabeth upstairs to get a bath. We came back down and Shane was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Will you be a good girl and sit with Shane while I got and take a shower?" I asked her.  
"Yes." She said as I sat her beside Shane and gave him a kiss. I turned the TV on cartoons and when I looked back over she was sitting in his lap with her head laid on his chest. Just like I do.  
"I'll be right back. K? Love you babe."  
"Love you too. Take your time I got this." he said.  
"Ok."

I went up stairs, took a shower, changed and cam back in my pajamas. Shane was laying on the couch, and Elizabeth was laying on his chest asleep. I got the camera that had pictures of me and him on it and took one of him and Elizabeth.

I stayed up til Dale got done in the shower. He stayed in Shane's room on the blow up mattress. Elizabeth slept with me in my bed.

The next day was crazy. Elizabeth woke me up at 8a.m. by jumping on me. We both snuck into Shane's room and woke Dale and Shane up. Elizabeth jumped on Dale like she did with me. All I had to do was kiss Shane. He was already up, just acting like he was sleeping.

"You're up early." he said.  
"and so are you." I bent down and kissed him again.  
Elizabeth came over and jumped on him

"Wohhh…right in the stomach."  
"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked.  
"No you're ok."  
She gave him a hug.  
"What time is it?" Dale asked.  
"OhMyGod! He speaks!" I said laughing.  
"Ha ha very funny. Really what time is it?"  
"8"  
"uhhhh…Liz I could kill you." he said pulling the covers over his head.  
"No you wont." I pulled the covers off and started tickling him. He started laughing.  
"Ok. Ok. I'm up! I'm up! And I wont kill her"  
"That's what I thought. Now come on get up. I'm hungry. Let's go eat."  
"Ok." He slowly got up and put his shirt on while I went over to Shane.  
"You too babe. Up!"  
"Yeah. Up! Up!" she said.  
"Ok already." He rolled out of bed and put his sweats on then gave me a kiss. "So what we having babe?" he said as he pulled me closer.  
"Cereal."  
"What kind?" Elizabeth said.  
"Count Chocula….it's chocolate." I said and looked at her. "Sound good?"  
"Ummm hummmm."  
"Ok. Younz come on."

Elizabeth Jumped on the bed then Shane caught her. We all walked down the stairs to the living room.  
I cut the TV on cartoons again, "Ok you two stay here. Me and Shane's gonna get the stuff ok?"  
"K" They both said then sat on the floor in front of the TV.

Me and Shane came back with four bowls, two boxes of Count Chocula, and a gallon of milk. We all sat at the coffee table, watched cartoons and ate. I ended up doing the dishes while Shane stayed in the living room with the kids. Gosh if you think about it….it really is like we are a family. I was laughing about it when Eve came in the kitchen with her black robe on, Michael was only a few seconds behind her. Both had bed head and looked like they hadn't got that much sleep.

"Morning." I said as I put the dishes up and got our mugs down for coffee.  
Eve was the first one on it like a vulture.

"You know the deal. I don't talk til I've have had at least three cups." She said.  
"Yeah….after this one it should be ok though." Michael said then started kissing Eve.  
"Yeah your right." She said with a smile.

I fixed mine and Shane's the way we always make it and took his into the living room.

"Here babe." I said giving him the steaming cup as I sat down on the couch beside him.  
"Thank you. You know you do make a good wife, you already know how I make my coffee, what I like and what I don't like…it's pretty much like we are already married." He said with a smile.  
"Uh huh and you know when to zip your lip too." I said back to him then took a sip of the coffee.

After a while Eve and Michael came in the living room, and sat on the chair together.

"Eve, hurry up and get ready." I said to her.  
"For what?"  
"We are going to look for wedding dresses today."  
"Oh! I totally forgot about that. I'll get ready as soon as I'm done with this cup k?"  
"OK."  
"What are you doing with the kids?" Shane asked. I looked up at him.  
"Elizabeth is going with me and Dale is staying with you and Michael. Just don't torment him please."  
"Are you joking? He's like a mini….ME!" said Shane.  
"I second that." Said Michael.

Eve got ready in her regular goth clothing. Elizabeth wanted to wear the outfit that Eve made her, so….we let her. And since they were wearing black I decided to wear some too. But instead of wearing a skirt this time I just wore my tight blue jeans, and the purple corset that me and Eve had bought, along with the heels. We came downstairs and Shane looked at me.

"Woohhh....you have more?" he asked.  
"Yeah, like three more after this one. Why? You like?"  
"Uh...duh. You've been holding out on me."  
"I have not. I just got them the other day." I stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear. "If your a good boy then I might go and get the school girl uniform." I looked at him and winked.  
"Ok. Ok. But how do I know when?"  
"You don't. It's a surprise." I said with an evil grin.

He bent down and kissed me pulling him closer to him as my arms went around his neck. Elizabeth was pulling on the leg of my jeans, when I looked down at her she stopped.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I want one."  
Me and Shane laughed then he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Ok. Well we're gone behave please?" I asked him.  
"Anything you say hun." He leaned down and gave me another kiss.  
"I Love You."  
"I Love You too." He said as me, Eve and Elizabeth was walking away and out the door.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**  
**xXx-Dress Shopping -xXx**

Me, Eve and Elizabeth went to one of the local dress shops. Well wedding shops. They had pretty much everything you could think of in every color possible for a wedding. We walked in the door and was amazed at what they had. Invitation, sample designs for cakes, dresses, tuxedos, shoes, decorations.

We looked around for a while and finally found a few we liked. The one I looked at was plain white, corset style, ruffled in the front and all the way around with a long train. With any color sash that you wanted the one they had on it was black.

I showed it to Eve and she said "Oh. That's cute…but it's not black."  
"Ok. We are having a talk right now." I said.  
"About what?"  
"Well first off we are doing a dub right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok. We gonna sit down and do most of it together. Picking colors setting dates and stuff too. Right?"  
"Yeah I guess"  
"You gonna give me advice when you think necessary. Right?"  
"Yes Claire. Get to your point."  
"My point being, everyone is gonna EXPECT for you to be in all black. Why don't you surprise them? Michael will love it. What do you think?"  
"I'd rather not though."  
"Ok we could either have a dub or do it separate, I WANT A DUB! So take my advice and do what I say…..If you love me you'll do it. Please?"  
"…… I ….. well …… Damn it! Fine!"  
"Yes! Ok look I'll help pick your dress out and you can do all the decorations after we pick colors. Ok?"  
"Ok………so…….which one?"

I looked around for a few and found the perfect one. It was a strapless white ball gown style dress. The top where the boobs are was black, the rest was white but right under the boobs there was black flowers and different designs.

"Here. This is perfect." I said showing it to her.  
"Well…..that is kind of cute."  
"Ok look, you wear white for the dress and the main color for everything else is black. I was wanting that anyways. Do the decorations in black, the cake black, black roses I don't care. YOUR WEARING A WHITE DRESS…..AND IT'S GOING TO BE THIS ONE!"  
"Ok Ok Ok……are you serious about the black stuff though?"  
"Yes, I was thinking since it was going to be a double wedding and that mine ring is green and white, and yours is black and white, that we get dresses in white. The rest of the stuff in like black for sure, green…and maybe pink? Please say yes, I'm begging you."

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Ok I guess."  
I started jumping up and down. "Thank You! Thank You! Now let's buy some stuff."

We looked around for hours and to my surprise we bought the dresses that I had picked out. Me and Eve both decided that Elizabeth would be the flower girl, so we went ahead and pinked her dress out too. It was simple. Plain black with a thick white sash that went around the check and tied into a bow in the back. We had also decided that she would drop black, mint green and pink rose petals. We went ahead and picked the invitation out that we both wanted, most of the decorations, the tuxedos. You could say that if we wanted to we could have the wedding tomorrow if we had everything that day.

We had picked out black and white roses with a few Pink Lilies and the regular greenery for the bouquets with black, pink and green ribbon to tie it with. And the same for all of the center pieces and pew markers. The flowers and ribbon were fake so they last a life time. So we had like 20 bags full of flowers, ribbon and all types of stuff to do everything.

When we got back to the house it was kind of hard to carry everything in so I went inside and got Shane, Michael and Dale. Every one carried something. Elizabeth carried my purse. I got my dress and hers, Eve got her own. Shane, Michael and Dale split everything else up. We all walked into the house and went into the living room. I laid mine and Elizabeth's dress across the back of the couch. Eve came over and done the same thing. The guys sat all the bags down on the floor. I was leaning against the back of the couch when Shane came around and kissed me, pulling me closer.

"And how are you?" he asked.  
"Fine. My feet are hurting a bit, and hungry. Have ya'll ate?"  
"Yeah. Didn't you grab something?"  
"No. What did you have?"  
"Tacos."  
"Is there any more?"  
"No" I made a ticked off face at him. "...but...I can go make some more."  
I smiled "Good thinking babe."  
"So...what all did you do?"  
"Found mine and Eve's wedding dress, Elizabeth's Flower Girl dress, got the flowers for the bouquets, found the invitations, the cake, decorations, the glasses for the toast, knife set for the cake, ya'll tuxes, Elizabeth's basket, rose petals, ribbon…..I think that's it."  
"Good gosh! Yeah I'd say you had a full day. Bet your feet is hurting too aren't they?"  
"Yeah." I bent down and took off the 4.5 inch heels. "There much better."  
He looked down at me. "Shorty." he said and laughed. "But I can fix that."  
"And how can you…" I didn't get my whole sentence out he grabbed me by my butt cheeks and pulled me up so I could put my legs around his waist. Which I did, and locked my arms around his neck. "…never mind I know how now." I said and laughed.

We started kissing, and it started to get really hot between us until I heard Elizabeth's voice. I broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Yeah baby girl?" I said.  
"I'm hungry. What are we having?" she asked.  
I looked back at Shane and said "Well…is my husband going to cook for his wife instead of the other way around?"  
"Of course he is." He had said with a smile. He gave me another kiss and sat me back down on my feet.

He walked into the kitchen. Me and Elizabeth followed him. I jumped up on the counter then pulled Elizabeth up and she sat on my lap.

"Hunny what would you say if I told you that the wedding was going to be in black, green, and pink?" I asked.  
"I don't know why?" he asked as he got some hamburger meat out of the fridge.  
"Because…that's what the wedding colors are going to be…both of our weddings."  
"One question how did you get Eve to do color instead of just black?"  
"If I say you CAN NOT tell Michael, it's a surprise."  
"Ok. What is it?" he said as he came closer.  
"I got Eve to get a white wedding dress, instead of black. We made a deal. I got to pick dresses and colors, she got to do all the decorations and I told her most of the stuff could be black instead of color."  
"Hold on. You lost me at Eve and WHITE dress."  
"Don't yell. I told you we didn't want Michael to know."  
"Ok. So you get to dress her and she gets to decorate…this is going to be one crazy wedding." he said shaking his head.  
"You think? Oh but we picked out 2 cakes, 2 sets of the glasses, and 2 sets of the knife set things. So they could keep the top off of theirs for their one year anniversary and the same for us."  
"Ok." He gave me a kiss then as usual Elizabeth wanted one so he gave her one on the cheek. Then went back over to the stove.  
"I was going to ask you though, do you want black and pink, black and green, or pink and green cake?"  
"Well what is Eve and Michael getting?"  
"Black and white. I don't know what flavor though. I thought I'd ask what flavor you wanted it though…since it is going to get smashed in your face." I said with a giggle.  
"You wouldn't would you? I mean smash it in my face."  
"No I want good pictures of us…which means we have to find something good to wear to take engagement pictures too."

We just talked until he got done cooking. He helped me and Elizabeth off of the counter and over to the table. It surprised me that he had stayed in there with us until we got done eating. After we were done, the dishes were washed, and we all had baths, Shane helped me carry all the bags up to my room. I put the dresses in the closet and set the other bags in the corner of the room.

I put Elizabeth to bed then went downstairs and told Dale it was time for bed. He stopped playing the game and went upstairs to his air mattress. So that gave me and Shane a little bit of alone time together. So we sat down on the couch…well he sat on the couch I was straddling him.

"Why do you always like me straddling you?" I asked.  
"What you don't like it?" he said.  
"It's not that….I do. But I was just wondering why."  
"Well it puts you closer to me….and these too." He reached up and grabbed my breasts squeezing them a little bit.  
"Hey don't tease unless you're gonna please."  
"Who said I wasn't gonna please?" He pulled the tank top that I had on up so the hem was above my breasts. Being that I didn't have a bra on, it would be a site if someone came downstairs.

"Babe why don't we go…in the basement or something. I don't want anyone coming in on us….especially the kids." I said looking at him.  
"Ok fine."

He kept me on his lap but got up and walked down to the basement and put me on the washer. The cold metal felt good against my already hot skin. Next thing I know my shirt was on the floor beside us and we were kissing. God I could kiss him all day, I never got sick of it. It was slow and passionate but in the same since there was hunger mixed in with it. He moved down to my neck for a few seconds, within the next minute or two both of us were naked. Our clothes flung all over the basement floor. Yeah you can figure the rest out.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**  
**xXx-Fun Days -xXx**

It had been about a week and a half. Me and Shane had taken the kids back to their parents last Monday. So after they left things went back to normal well normal as in not having to worry about a kid walking in on you making out on the couch or the kitchen. We had about a week or so to get everything together for the Halloween party. So all of the house members were having a meeting so to speak, to see what all we had to do.

Michael and Eve was sitting in his chair and me and Shane was sitting on the couch like always.

"So what all do we have to do before this thing?" Michael asked.  
"Well I have to make the flyers to put up, so me and Shane is gonna go to the store to get the paper. And we have to clean the place up some. So if you and Eve want to start on that then that would be great." I said.  
"Yeah we could do that. How long do you think it will take to do the flyers?" asked Eve.  
"Maybe a hour or so if that. So when we get done then we'll come down there and help."  
"Ok that's fine." There was a pause. "…Well…let's get going." Michael said pulling Eve up and walking to the door.  
"We'll see you in a little bit. Luvs ya Claire Bear." said Eve.  
"Luvs ya too Eve." I said then they walked out the door and was on their way.  
I looked at Shane for a minute, then said "And I love you too babe."  
"I love you three." He said with a laugh then gave me a kiss.

I broke the kiss then went upstairs to get my lap top and wireless printer and brought them back down to the living room. I set them up on the coffee table and sat on the floor between Shane's legs and booted the computer up. When the main screen came up Shane looked at it in amazement.

"How and when did you do that?" he asked.  
"What the background?"  
"Yeah. That's really cool."

My background was the pictures of me and him that Eve had taken the day that she done my makeover and highlighted my hair. All the pictures of us  
kissing, smiling at the camera, me licking him on the cheek, and some other ones of us that we had taken throughout the 3 years that we had been dating. Some of the pictures were small, some big. The one in the middle was one of us kissing in the shape of a heart. All the other pictures were the same way, just outlined in different colors so it was all rainbowy.

"I'll show you in a little bit right now I have to figure out how to do this flier." I said looking at him.  
"I can help you know." he said.  
"I know and I was planning on you helping too. So get your butt down here or are you gonna stay up there?"  
"Up here…I have a good view." He said with a smile looking down. I knew what he was looking at, my breasts. Well who could blame him they were almost popping out of my tube top that I had on.  
"Ok you do that."

I pulled up a blank word document and started with the heading. I went on the internet to this site that has different types of fonts, and started designing a flyer. After about 30 minutes or so I had a pretty cool flyer. Well at least I did. I don't know what Shane thinks. It had "HALLOWEEN PARTY" written as the header in this cool font that made some of the letters bigger than the other and had the affect that it was dripping with blood. I found a image of Jack Skellington, so that went on there as well. Along with a image of each band/person that was going to be performing at the party. I looked up at Shane when I got done.

"So…what you think?" I asked.  
"That is so cool. I NEVER would have been able to figure out how to do that."  
"Good. Should I change anything?"  
"No. Print one off and we'll take it down to the copy shop and get a ton made."

I hit the print button and it spit one out. I saved the document and shut the computer down. We got ready and went to the shop. The lady behind the counter greeted us. I think her name was Nancy.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked.  
"Yes, we need about…500?" Shane said and looked at me I shook my head yes. "Yeah 500 of these copied. He handed her the paper that I had just printed out.  
"Ok. Well it will take about 10 minutes to get that many made. Would you like them on regular white or colored?"  
"Some of both if that's possible would be great." I said.  
"How many like this?" She held the paper up. "On white I mean."  
"200 would be fine." I replied.

She started the prints white me and Shane went to sit down in the front of the store. The lady came back out and started talking to us.

"If you don't mind me asking, I'm taking it that you are having a Halloween party. Is that right?" she said.  
"Yes ma'am that's right."  
"…and so many flyers….do you go to the college?"  
"Yes ma'am. The party is going to be for the entire town. Well any one who will like to come."  
"and are you really going to have Nickelback there?"  
Me and Shane laughed a little. "Yes ma'am everything on the flyer is true. Everyone listed on there to perform will be there."  
We talked more about the party then the lady went and got the flyers that had just printed and brought them to us.  
"Here you go kids. If you'd like I could post one up in the window." she said.  
"Oh that would be great would you?" I asked.  
"Of course. I would be pleased to put one up for you."  
I handed her on that was on white. "Thank you, and it was nice talking to you too. Bye."  
"Your very welcome, and you have a good day now. Buh-bye."

Me and Shane spent the next two hours posting up flyers all over town and at the college. And when I say all over, I mean ALL OVER. The campus was the most fun because there was so many places to put them. You had the library, coffee shop, in the halls, near the dorms, in the bathrooms or at least near the bathrooms. Any where we could put one we did. When we put the last one up I looked at Shane.

"Good job babe. Now we have to go help Eve and Michael." I said.  
"Yep. This is gonna be so freaking cool. I've never seen Papa Roach in concert or anything. You think we could meet them?"  
"Eve asked me the same thing. But I'm sure if my uncle is there then he could get us back there to meet everyone. Plus hopefully we could get their autographs and pictures with them. God I'm so ready for this!"

We went over to German's and was looking around for Eve and Michael when Eve snuck up behind us.

"Where have you two been?" Eve asked.  
"Um…flyers. There all over town and the campus." I said.  
"Ok well we have everything done, since Michael has inhuman speed we got it done faster than I thought. All we have to do now is decorate."  
"Well we can do that in a couple of days. I don't want anyone messing with it. So maybe the day before?"  
"Yeah that works. We have the DJ booth set up, and the stage for the bands."  
"It isn't going to collapse is it?"  
"No Michael made sure it was very sturdy."  
"Ok so….I guess we go home then?"  
"Yeah. You go ahead and we'll be there in just a bit."  
"Iite see ya in a bit then."

Me and Shane left and went home and started making dinner. Well Shane started making dinner. Chili….we hadn't had it in a long time and I was ready for something different. When it got done we went into the living room and cut the TV on. Eve and Michael got home right when we were eating, so they done the same.

The night went by fast. I got my shower and was in my room putting my shorts and shirt on when Shane just barged in through the door.

"Hey! You know it would be nice if you knocked or something." I said.  
"Well if I done that then I wouldn't get to see you the way you are now." He had an evil grin on his face. I couldn't help it but I had a smile on my face.  
"True. But still."

I went over and sat on the bed. He came over and laid beside me.

"So…" he said.  
"What?"  
"Nothing…you wanna….you know…"  
"Not tonight, I'm tired baby."  
"That's fine. Come here."

I laid down beside him under the covers. He got up and cut the light off and striped down to his boxers and got back in the bed with me.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I asked as he pulled me closer to him and pulled my left leg up so it was on his hip.  
"No. I'm kind of tired too. But I just thought that you would want to since you are always in the mood to."  
"Oh, ok. Well…maybe tomorrow?"  
"Fine with me. Now go to sleep."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

I fell asleep quick as I curled up with him. I guess he did the same because I felt him relax with me.

The day before the party me and Eve were getting everything together for German's. We had all the decorations in the bags and was getting ready to put them in the cars when Shane and Michael came out of their bedrooms down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Michael asked.  
"To German's to decorate…I mean the party is tomorrow." Eve replied.  
"Well hold on I'll get ready and go with you."  
"I know you are. If you wasn't up by the time we got everything packed up in the car then I was gonna come up there and wake your ass up."  
He gave her a kiss and went upstairs to get ready. Shane did the same and was down before Michael was.  
"So….when do we get to see our costumes?" Shane asked.  
I looked at Eve. "Should we let me see them when we get home? If not they might go snooping around to find them."  
"Good thinking. You can see them tonight when we get home." She replied to Shane.  
"Good….do I get to see yours?" He asked pulling me closer to him.  
"That would be a NO. You can see it tomorrow before the party."  
"Ohhhh… but babe."  
"No buts. You can see it tomorrow."  
"Fine."

Michael came down a few minutes later. "Ok let's go." He said as he grabbed some of the bags and carried them to the car. The rest of us did the same.

When we got to German's we carried everything inside and cut the lights on.

"Ok where do we start?" I asked.  
"Well me and you can get the stage and DJ booth if Michael and Shane get the High stuff." Eve said.  
"That works."

Me and Eve got some of the stuff and headed over to the stage. Michael got a stereo and plugged it up and Papa Roach started playing. This was becoming one of the best days I've ever had since I moved to Morganville. Just dancing around, singing, and decorating. Shane and Michael set up all of the strobe lights and black lights. There was a TON of black lights…leave it to Eve. Me and Eve put cob webs EVERYWHERE. The glow in the dark ones that we got went at the DJ booth.

After pretty much the whole day of decorating the place looked….well…scary. We had coffins all over the place and some of them had skeletons in them, we had dummies hanging from the ceiling from nooses. In one part we had 'body bags' hanging up. We had fog machines set up on a timer so we checked to make sure that it worked and it did.

Me and Eve had decided one day last week that we needed to get something to let us know when someone had paid and got in. So we came up with the bracelet idea. You know like when you go to a club and they put a bracelet on you to let them know if your underage to drink. Well we were getting two different ones. One is a lime green that anyone under the age of 21 will have to get, which means no alcohol. And the other is red, which means your are old enough. We had set up one part of the place for a bar and Shane had talked to Sarah down at the local bar to see if she would help out and she said that she would. She would bring all the alcohol we would just have to pay her back.

Everything was set up. So we cut everything off and locked up then left. We stopped on the way home and got something to eat because no one wanted to cook. When we got home Shane and Michael stayed down stairs while me and Eve went to get their costumes. We came back with two bags Eve went over to Michael and I went over to Shane.

"What's this?" he asked.  
"You wanted to see what your costume was so here." I handed him the bag.  
He took out the clothes and accessories that went with it then looked at me when he got to the tommy guy.  
"Ok…what am I suppose to be? A robber or something?" he asked.  
"Think of Bonnie and Clyde." I said with a smile.  
"So bank robbers right?"  
"You could say that…..or mafia."  
"So….is your costume…." I cut him off before he could finish it.  
"I'm not telling you what it is." I reached over and got the hat that went with it and put it on his head. "But you'll see tomorrow…and you'll like it. More skin." I said with a grin.  
"Ok. I'll shut up about it. You ready for bed?"  
"Yes. You wanna come with." I said getting up.  
"Yeah." He put everything back in the bag and came with me upstairs to my room.

We got changed and in the bed. My chest was against his, my head on his arm and my leg up on his hip. He kissed me and we both fell asleep quick. A little too quick to my surprise.


	4. Chapter 13 thru 15

**CHAPTER 13  
xXx-Getting Ready-xXx**

I next morning I woke up with Shane's hand on my stomach. I flipped over and he way already awake.

With a smile I said "Morning."  
"Morning. Sleep good?"  
"Of course."

He gave me a kiss. Once again like always my stomach had butterflies. He broke it when there was a knock on the door. It was more of a bang than a knock, so I knew who it was.

"YOU TWO GET UP! NOW!" said Eve.  
"We're up!" said Shane.  
"Well get downstairs I want you to see something. HURRY before it goes off."  
"Ok." Me and Shane said together.  
We heard her shoes clunking as she run downstairs.  
"I wonder what she wants us to look at." said Shane.  
"There's only one way to find out. Get up and come on."

We got up, got dressed and went downstairs. Michael was sitting in his chair with Eve on his lap they had the TV on the local news channel. Me and Shane sat down on the couch and started watching.

"Now to our continuing story of the day. The 'Halloween Party' that we have been hearing so much about for the past week and a half, is in fact true. We sat down with Amelie, the founder of Morganville, and talked about the party that will be taking place tonight at the former German's Tire Plant. Some people had thought that it was a hoax. Just some kids playing a prank, but Amelie has confirmed that the following artists/bands will be playing tonight: Cascada, Ke$ha, Lil Wayne, Paramore, Papa Roach and Nickelback. If you are planning to go to this event and are going to drink while there, please be advised that the Morganville Police Department will have all available police officers at the business. So please have a designated driver available to drive you home. The cost of entry is $20 at the door without a costume and $15 at the door with a costume. We will follow up with this story later today and through the night, along with live footage from the party itself. For Channel 3 News I'm Natalie Turner. Have a great night and Happy Halloween!"

We all just stared at the TV with our jaws dropped after the news went off. Then I looked at everyone.

"Did that just happen?" I asked.  
"Yes." said Shane.  
"OHMYGOD!" me and Eve said together.  
"Holy Shit!" said Michael.  
"Dude this is going to be a KILLER Halloween Party." Shane said.  
"You think?" I asked. "Don't answer that I know the answer. Ok guys we need to pull it together. Michael have you talked to Mark about taking the stuff down there?"  
"Yeah I've got to meet him in like 30 minutes." he said  
"Ok. I need to call my uncle and see if he is on his way with the speakers and stuff. Someone needs to go check and make sure that everything is the way we kept it last night."  
"I'll go I have to pick something up." Eve said.  
"Ok, or Michael can go down there since he's gonna have to go anyways."  
"Yeah I can do that." Michael said.  
"Ok…well what else do we have to do?" I asked.  
"I've got to go pick the bracelets up." Eve said.  
"Ok well you go do that. I'll stay here and call my uncle to see if everything is good. So everyone has something to do."  
"No." I heard Shane say. "I don't have anything."  
"Yeah you do. You have to go and make sure Sarah has the beer and stuff." I said with a smile. "Just don't drink while your there. Save it for tonight with me. K?"  
"Fine." he said.  
"Ok split." I said.

Eve and Michael went there separate ways. Michael waited for Shane to give him a lift since the bar was near the place. Shane came over to me before he left. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you" he said.  
"I love you too. Be careful ok."  
"Ok. I won't do anything stupid."  
"I'm holding you to that."  
"I know."  
"And if you keep it I have a surprise for tonight."  
"Oh really what is it?"  
"Not telling that's why it's called a surprise."  
"Ok fine."  
Michael walked up behind me and looked at Shane. "You ready man?"  
"Yeah I'll meet you in the car."  
Michael left and Shane looked at me. "You gonna be ok?"  
"Of course. Go make sure the beer and stuffs there. K?"  
"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."  
"I love you too. Now go before Michael gets mad."  
"K. " He kissed me then he was out the door.

I went in the kitchen and got the phone and called my Uncle Wayne. It rang a couple of times then he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Uncle Wayne said.  
"Hey Uncle Wayne it's Claire."  
"Oh Hey Claire. What's up?"  
"I was just wondering if you had everything like speakers and stuff or did I have to get anything?""No you don't have to get anything. I've got it all. And I'm about to leave so I'll meet you at your place in say an hour?"  
"Yeah that's fine because I have to show you where the place is."  
"Ok. Well I'll call you when I'm almost there."  
"That's fine. I'll see you in a little bit.""Ok. Love you baby girl.""Love you too bye.""Bye."

Ok well that was taken care of and it didn't take but like two minutes. I didn't have anything else to do so I went upstairs and got my costume out and got everything together for it. The jewelry that I was going to wear. Some rings that some people call "bling bling" a necklace, a few bracelets the heels, and hoes. I tried the hat on and looked in the mirror, turning it just a bit here and there to see which way looked best. I took it off and then went and took a shower. I washed up, done my hair and just stood there for a little bit and let the hot water run across my body. I finally got out and dried off then went back to the bedroom and put some shorts and a tank top on.

I was down stairs when my uncle called again to tell me he was outside. We ended up going to the plant setting some stuff up, then he brought me home.

About 30 minutes later Eve came home with two boxes. They weren't that big between the size of small and medium. I guess these were the bracelets that we decided on. I was in the living room on the couch watching TV when she came over to me.

"Ok. We have the bracelets, and I have someone to work the front door. You know checking Ids and putting bracelets on." she said.  
"And who might this person be?" I asked.  
"Oliver."  
"Oliver! Are you joking me?"  
"No. He said that he would do it, I just have to work a little over time this weekend."  
"Ok then. So what time do you think we should start getting ready?"  
"Um….if you want you can start getting ready now. I mean it is like 5pm."  
"Ok…you help me, I help you?"  
"Sure. You first or me?"  
"You. Come on."

We walked up the stairs she got all of her stuff and went into my room. She put all of her stuff on the other side of the bed from mine. I got a chair and set it near my dresser like she did when she done my hair. I hooked up a curling iron and let it got hot.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked me talking about the curling iron.  
"I'm gonna curl your hair."  
"Uh no your not."  
"Uh wanna bet? Just sit still, it'll look good."

She did what I said. Which was a first. I put some moose in her hair to put some volume in it and started rolling it into curls. After her whole head was done there was one fourth of a can of hair spray left. I done her makeup instead of her doing it. I put regular tone of bass on her outlined her eyes with black and done a smokey eye shadow on her. Instead of her usual black lipstick I put a light gray on, which looked really good on her. Next was the costume itself. It was black and red so it matched Michael's. It was a cross between a fairy and gothic angel. There was a leather corset type style to it in the front, over red. Black see through fabric almost like lace was hooked to the corset to make it look like a very badly torn skirt. She put her fishnets on which went really well with this outfit. Next was the wings. They were black and was made of the same material that the 'very badly torn skirt' was made of. After all of that it was the finishing touches. Heels which were knee high, leather and tie up. Some arm warmers as I call it, they start around the wrist and move up to a little over the elbow, the necklace was very cute. A thick black ribbon with a smaller red one sewn to the black with a huge black and red pendent with a bat. The bat was black and right in the center was a red ruby type stone. The finishing touch was the black halo that I used bobby pins to keep on her head.

Next it was my turn but we called the guys first to see where they were at and the next thing I knew I heard the front door downstairs shut.

"I'll be right back and don't you dare go anywhere." I said to Eve.  
"Ok, mommy." She said with a giggle.  
I walked out into the hall and shut my door behind me. Michael and Shane was walking into their bedrooms.  
"Hey, you guys need to hurry up." I said.  
"I know. I'll be ready." Said Michael.  
Shane walked over to me and gave me a kiss. "Do I get to see what your costume is now?" he asked.  
"After you get yours on. I'll meet you downstairs when Eve's done with me. K?"  
"Fine hurry though. I wanna see."  
"Same here now go."  
I gave him a kiss and walked back to my room.  
"Ok Eve. Let's hurry we don't have much time."  
"Ok. Stop talking and get over here." She said as I shut the door and walked over to the chair.

Mine didn't take that long to do. All we had to do was my make up and curl my hair a little. So Eve started with the curls making them very loose but wavy. Next was the makeup. She outlined my eyes with a little darker eye liner than I would use…but it still looked good. Then she done the smokey eye the same way before with my makeover except it was with red this time instead of pink. I put the costume on over my fire engine red strapless bra. It was black and gray stripes and red in it. The shirt was a halter top, with a red collar and red buttons down the front. The skirt was the same way, black and gray, but on the sides it was split and red fabric was holding the two (font and back pieces) together. The fishnets was next, then I put the black and white garter with a red ribbon that held fake money I had pinned to it on my right leg, right under the start of the fishnets. I put the heels on that resembled the old timey black and white shoes people use to were in WAY back in the day. I put the jewelry on that I had laid out along with the cuffs that came with the costume and the hat that was black with a red strip around it.

"What you think?" I asked Eve.  
"Slammin. What about me?"  
"A gothic angel." We both laughed a little. Then went into her room to get her bag that had the cameras and index cards for her to get the bands autographs on. Then we walked downstairs and saw Shane and Michael in the living room. They got up and came over to us when we got to the end of the stairs.  
"Holy shit!" We all said together. I was saying it to Shane and visa versa. The same for Eve and Michael.

Shane was my gangster husband if you will. Dressed like me but for a guy. He had on a white long sleeve shirt with the top two buttons undone with a vest over top that looked like mine, black and gray stripes. On his left are there was a garter type thing like mine but his was straight black with a gold dollar sign on it. I had pinned a couple fake hundred dollar bills to it like mine. On the left side of his chest there was a red fake rose. His pants were straight black and shoes that looked like mine, just without heels. His hat was all black with a black ribbon around it.

"What you think?" I asked and turned around in a circle.  
"VERY VERY nice. Skin…I like." He said and smiled.  
"Yeah I thought so."

Michael was dressed as the devil. Red and black vest over a black long sleeve shirt that was frayed at the ends. Black pants and shoes. The cape or cloak, which ever you want to call it, was red velvet. He had put a little black eye liner on and a pair of short horns that was coming out of his head.

"You two look good together." I said looking at Eve and Michael.  
"Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself." Michael said with a smile.  
"Hey back off man you aint takin my woman." Shane said.  
"I was going to, I've got my own." He said pulling Eve closer to him.  
"Ok enough we need to go. NOW!" I said.  
"Right pack up." Eve said as he grabbed the boxes but got out for red bracelets and put one on each of our wrist so we wouldn't have to do it later at the plant.

When we left it was like 6:30pm so we really had to hurry. When we got to the plant Uncle Wayne was waiting outside for me. We all got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Claire?" Uncle Wayne said.  
"Yeah it's me."  
"Uh…don't you think that costume is a bit reveling?"  
"Well it's Halloween so why not? It's a day to NOT be yourself."  
"True. Ok well the bands are on their way. Give or take a hour."  
"Ok. We have a DJ for now, so it's all good."  
"Good. Oh, here." He gave all four of us a necklace with a big plastic card hooked to it. I looked it over and it said 'Morganville Halloween Party' underneath that it said in very large letters 'V.I.P.' with our names on it. I looked at my uncle with wide eyes.  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
"As a heart attack."

I started screaming and jumping up and down as did Eve. I gave Uncle Wayne a hug then everybody else joined in.

"OHMYGOD! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! You're the best uncle EVER!" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Sorry to cut this short Uncle Wayne but we need to get inside and get everything started. Have you seen the line at the front door?" I said.  
"Yes I have and go I'll get you over the mic if I have to." He said and gave me another hug.  
"I'll see you in a little bit. And thank you again, I love you."  
"I love you too now go!" He shooed us off.

The inside was way better now that the speakers and everything was up. Michael called Mark on the phone because we didn't know where he was at and next thing we knew the music started playing. Michael flipped a switch and all the lights came on - the strobes, black light, the fog machine.

I walked over and looked out the window at the parking lot out front. It was slam packed. I looked at Shane and everyone.

"Ok. We ready?" I asked.  
"Totally." Eve said.  
"Yup." Shane said.  
"Let's do this." said Michael.  
"Eve go unlock the door and tell Oliver to start letting them in."  
"Ok." She said as she walked down to the front door and slipped out, then slipped back in.

It was less than a minute so I guess Oliver was ready to do this and get it over with.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14  
xXx-PARTY with Cascada!-xXx**

Within a matter of minutes of opening the door, the place was running over with kids and adults alike. Everyone that I saw was in costumes. Shane stayed close to me, I guess that he didn't want any guy trying to feel me up. But I could be mistaken. I guess the place was a shock to most people when they came in because there was so many decorations and they had never seen the plant like this before.

Mark, the DJ, was really good. He started playing Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo, and I pulled Shane to the middle of the floor in front of the stage and we started dancing. Believe it or not we were the first ones beside Eve and Michael that was dancing. But after everyone clamed down, they started dancing too.

"This is so cool. I never thought it would turn out like this." I said.  
"Yeah…but you are a genius so…it worked." He said with a smile.  
"Thanks. But everybody at the house had something to do with this. I just got the bands that's it."  
"It doesn't matter. It turned out great. Now how are you going to top this next year?"  
"Next year? Well…we'll have to talk about that."  
"Yeah. Let's just enjoy this first. K?"  
"Agreed." I gave him a kiss.

The music morphed into Jay Sean's Down. And I got closer to him putting my arms around his neck and dancing while I sang the words to the song.

_**Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
Ill take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,  
So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down,**_

We kept dancing until Mark started playing Soulja Boy-Kiss me through the Phone. Once again I started singing the words. Then Shane looked at me weird.

"I didn't know you listened to rap, well stuff like rap." he said.  
"I listen to all kinds of stuff. Rap, rock, country."  
"Uh huh."  
"Oh and club music like Cascada. But you'll get to see her for yourself tonight. Trust me you'll like her. And I hope that her lack of clothes has nothing to do with it."  
"Lack of clothes?" He had a smile on his face.  
"Hey. Remember who you're marrying."  
"I know, I know."

While we were dancing I looked over and saw someone with a video camera and microphone walk in and talk to my uncle.

"Hey the news crew is here." I said to Shane, then Eve and Michael walked over to us.  
"Hey the news crew is here." Eve said.  
"Yes I know I just said the EXACT same thing to Shane."  
"I wonder what they are talking to your uncle about." she asked.  
"I don't know but I'm gonna go find out. Shane you want to go with me?"  
"Sure. I'd love to know what they are doing." he said.  
"Be right back guys." I said to Eve and Michael.

Me and Shane walked over to Uncle Wayne, that was talking to the news lady Natalie Turner from Channel 3 news.

"Hey Uncle Wayne." I said giving him a hug.  
"Hey Claire Bear. Do you know…" He started but I finished the sentence while looking at her.  
"Natalie Turner from Channel 3 news right?" I asked.  
"That's right. From what I hear you are responsible for this party. Is that right?" she asked.  
"Only part of it. The idea was actually my roommates, Eve Rosser and Michael Glass."  
"Oh. Well that is great to know. Would you mind if we took some footage and maybe done an interview with you and your roommates for tonight's news?"  
"I don't mind, but I don't know about the others. I only speak for myself." I looked up at Shane. "What you think baby?"  
"Fine with me." he said.  
"There's one down let me go ask the other two and I'll be right back."  
"Ok. That's fine. If it's ok I'd like to get some footage from the stage, and if your friends are willing, do the interview up there?"  
"That's ok. We'll meet you up there."  
"Alright. Thank you." She said and walked off and headed for the stage.

I pulled Shane over to Eve and Michael.

"OhMyGod! Their gonna do a segment on tonight's news. They want to interview us, but it's up to you two if you want to or not."  
"Are you serious?" Michael said.  
"Does it look like I'm joking?" I replied.  
"No. Ok. Well. Babe do you want to do it?" Michael asked Eve.  
"I guess. Where are we doing the interview?" she asked.  
"Up on the stage." I said.  
"Ok. Well lets go." Michael said.

All four of us walked up onto the stage to where Natalie and the camera man was standing.

"Mrs. Turner?" I said.  
She turned around. "Oh….Claire right?"  
"Yes ma'am. This is Eve Rosser and Michael Glass, my roommates." I said pointing them out.  
"It's very nice to meet you all. So have you agreed to the interview?" She asked Eve and Michael.  
"Yes. So whenever you are ready you can start with the questions." Eve said.  
"Ok well I have to do the 'I'm standing here with' stuff first. So when I get ready I'll just ask the questions and anyone of you can answer. Claire and Shane right?" She asked.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Claire what's your last name?" She had a pad and pen with her. To write our names down, I guess so she could keep it right.  
"Danvers."  
"Ok. And Shane what's your last name?" she asked.  
"Collins ma'am." he replied.

We stood on stage for about 20 minutes answering questions about who had the idea of the party. How did we get the bands to agree to play here tonight, why we picked German's for the place to have the party. Stuff like that. When we were done she thanked us for our time and her camera man started filming people on the floor dancing. Me, Shane, Eve and Michael walked back down the steps where we were stopped by my uncle.

"How did it go?" he asked.  
"It was fine. She just asked us questions about how we got the idea and how I got the bands here. I told her the band one was a secret that only my friends and family knew about, that no one else needed to know."  
"Good. Well I was going to let you know that the bands are here so you do you want to go on first?"  
"Oh. Um…." I looked at Shane and my roommates. "Who do you want first?"  
Shane said "Cascada." to my amazement.  
Eve and Michael said "Cascada is fine with us."  
I looked back at my uncle, "Well I guess it's Cascada first. Is someone going to introduce the bands or do we have to do it?"  
"I'll do it, unless one of you want to."  
"I think you should do it."  
"Ok. Well let me get everyone settled down."  
"Ok. Well have fun." I said jokingly.

We walked down to in front of the stage, I looked at Eve.  
"Eve where are the cameras?"  
"Right here." She pulled them out of her bag and gave me one.  
"Thank you. Now how are we going to do this?"  
"If you want to take pictures first then you can."  
"Or we could both take some, that way there would be a bunch to choose from for the scrapbook."  
"Good thinking. We'll do that."

The next thing I knew my uncle was on the stage at the mic. He done the little 'cut the throat' sign to Mark who stopped the music. "Ok if everyone could settle down, we'll get on with the show."

Everyone got quiet and listened to my uncle as he talked. "Ok. Now the first singer tonight was lined up by my niece, Claire Danvers…"  
**OMG! Did he just have to say that? WHY!**  
"…so please help me welcome CASCADA!" he finished.

I looked behind us and everyone was gathering around, cheering. The lights went out and the colored lights and strobes started flashing then she came out. She had on black leather knee high boots, a sliver sequenced bottom that looked much like a bathing suit bottom, and a matching top, with a black corset over top.

"Hey guys I just wanted to thank you first for allowing me to be here. But I wanted to thank Claire personally. So Claire, get up here…"  
Eve, Michael and Shane looked at me with their jaws dropped. "Go!" they all said together.

I walked over to the stairs and up onto the stage. Cascada cut the mic off and thanked me for allowing her to be her and gave me a hug. Then to my surprise she asked me something I never thought ANY ONE would do. She asked me to sing a couple of her songs with her. Before I knew what was going on my uncle was bringing out a mic for me.

The first song that she started with was 'Every Time We Touch'. It stared off slow with her singing by herself:

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
Every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...I can't let you go  
I want you in my life.**_

Then it went to the regular version that I knew and I started singing with her:

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

I looked at Shane with a smile as I sung.

_**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go  
I want you in my life.**_

She started to sing but stopped and let me sing the next verse.

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall.**_

I was thinking about how much this part had been true between me and him. Well the whole song really.

_**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go  
I want you in my life.**_

The whole time we were singing I saw Eve taking pictures of us. The next song was Miracle. Once again she started off singing:

By herself:_**  
Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

Both of us:_**  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
Miracle... Miracle [echo]**_

She surprised me again by starting to sing the next lines but stopped so I was doing them myself.

By myself:_**  
Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

I was looking at Shane the whole time I was singing that part. He had a smile on his face.

Both of us:_**  
I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
Miracle... Miracle [echo]  
Miracle... Miracle [echo] **_

The song got over and I gave her another hug and thanked her for letting me sing with her. I then walked over to the stairs to where my uncle was standing and gave him the mic, and walked back down to Shane, Eve, and Michael.

"Let's give Claire around of applause." She said then everyone started shouting to my surprise.

Shane held me close to him. My back was to his chest. Eve gave me one of the cameras, I'm pretty sure that the one she first had was already gone from as many pictures that she took.

Cascada continued to sing songs. Like 'Because the Night', 'Listen to Your Heart', 'One More Night', 'Bad Boy' and my favorite 'Evacuate the Dancefloor'. I sang the words to EVERY song she sung. All while taking pictures. She thanked us again, especially me, and left the stage.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15  
xXx-Wicked Witch of the South-xXx**

_Sorry this one is so short. I couldn't really think of that much. _

* * *

When Cascada was done my uncle came up to me while the guys were getting the stage together for Ke$ha. Yeah, I thought it was weird to have a '$' as an 'S' but, its cool.

"Claire." Uncle Wayne said.  
"Yes."  
"We're going to have Ke$ha go next. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
"Oh and I forgot to tell you, Lil Wayne couldn't come."  
"Ohhhh are you for real?"  
"Yeah something came up. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, you can just make it up to me later. Good?"  
"Good with me. Everyone else is going to stick around til the last band. They agreed to sign autographs and take pictures ONLY with you and your friends."  
"Ok, cool. Well just let us know when ok?"  
"Will do. Now let me see if Ke$ha's ready I'll see you in a little. Love you."  
"Love you too."

He walked off and I looked at Eve who was standing in front of Michael, the same way I was with Shane.

"OMG! This is one of the best days of my life." Eve said.  
"I know for real. We still have to take pictures of ourselves in the costumes. Why don't we take some together?" I said.  
"Good with me."  
"I wonder how Monica's party is going?"I said.  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?" said Shane.  
"And why would I want to leave and go to the 'Wicked Witch of the South's' party and miss mine in the process? I don't think so bud."  
"No you don't have to leave she's walking over here." Shane said as he pointed to our right.

He was right. Monica was here, and by herself at that. But why would she be here and not at her own party? She had on an angel's costume, which NEVER fit her. If it was red, giver her a pointy tail, and horns, then yeah. That was Monica. She walked over and stood in front of me and Shane.

"There you are you little bitch! How dare you!" she said.  
"How dare I what? Have my own party since I didn't want to go to yours with all your stuck up hoe friends and sex-crazed boyfriends?" I replied. Michael and Eve was just looking at me.  
"Yeah! That's just it. There's no one at mine because their all here."  
"Well not my fault they wanted to go to a real party."  
"That is total bull shit. There is no celeb singers here, you just wanted to ruin my part."  
"First off there is celeb singers here, see." I said pointing to the stage as the lights went out and Ke$ha entered the stage.

Monica's jaw was dropped wide open and staring at the stage.

"See! So much for you knowing EVERYTHING! Oh and the part about me wanting to ruin your party – Yeah we totally wanted to do that ." I said with a smile as did Shane, Eve and Michael.

Eve was taking pictures as Ke$ha was singing 'Tik Tok'. Monica was still staring at the stage. I looked down at her hand and saw that she didn't have a bracelet. I picked her wrist up in the air some and said, "Where is your bracelet?"

She looked at me funny and with a smile. "Oh I don't have one. I don't need one anyways." She said and looked back at the stage.

"Oh no you don't! Either you pay and get a bracelet to watch or..." I said and was interrupted.  
"Or what you little bitch? Throw me out? Like you could do that."

I motioned for my uncle for two body guards and then they were beside us. One guy was White and the other was black. Both were built alike. Huge muscles everywhere. They were the type of bouncers you would find in a NYC Night Club. The black guy looked at me and said "Yes Miss Claire you wanted us?"

"Yes Marcus I did. Miss Morell here seems to not have a club bracelet. Will you please escort her out?"  
"Yes Ma'am." he replied.

Monica looked at me like she was going to kill me. I looked at her with a smile and said, "I might not be able to throw you out personally. But, my friends here will be glad to."

I looked at Marcus before he left and said, "Please make sure Miss Morell does not come back in."

"Will do Miss Claire." Thomas, the white guy, said.

Me, Shane, Eve and Michael said, "Bye Bye." and waved at her. We all had smiles on our faces.

"I didn't know she would be like that." said Michael.  
"Well that's because you don't really know Monica." I said.

Eve was taking pictures. She said, "Way to go CB! I thought she was going to stay."

"Not tonight!" Me and Shane said together.

I looked up at him behind me and gave him and kiss as Ke$ha started singing "Your Love Is My Drug".


	5. Chapter 16 thru 19

**CHAPTER 16**  
**xXx-Ke$ha's Big Surprise-xXx**

Monica had been escorted out. Ke$ha was singing 'Your Love is My Drug' while me and Shane was making out. But we stopped after about a minute and started watching the show again. Eve was ending up taking all the pictures, which was ok with me. We would have a BALL doing this scrapbook. Every song that a band played I knew and sang along with. This one wasn't an exception. Me and Shane was swaying back and forth as I sung the song along with Ke$ha.

_**What you've got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind**_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love**_

_**Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted its a crisis!**_

_**My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead**_

_**What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind**_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love**_

_**I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away**_

_**So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?**_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love (x2)**_

_**Heyyy heyyy you love, your love, (whispered) is my drug **_

The whole time I was thinking about Shane. How I felt when I was with him, and when I wasn't. There was so MANY songs that related to us. This one, because in a way he is my drug. I get 'high' when we kiss, and it's like everything around us stops. Like we're the only ones around.

Everyone clapped and started screaming when she got done with the song. So did Shane, and I thought he didn't know Ke$ha? Well he probably didn't but then again he didn't know Cascada either and he liked her. My man was weird sometimes. But I still love him. Always have and always will.

After a minute or so Ke$ha started singing another one of my favorite songs 'Blah Blah Blah'. And right from the get-go I was singing with her.

_**Aaaaah  
La dee da da  
blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at**_

Shane bent his head down and whispered in my ear, "Do you know every song they play?"

I looked up at him and said. "Duh, everyone of the bands here is in my favorites so yeah." I smiled at him, he did the same then we started to watch the show again.

_**Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this  
song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough**_

_**Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this?  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Boy come on get your rocks off  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
Wanna dance with no pants on?  
(Holler)  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked  
And your wasted**_

_**Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough**_

_**Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this?  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**You be delayin'  
You won't be sayin' some shizz  
You say I'm playin  
I'm never layin' the bitch (dick?)  
Sayin' "blah, blah blah"  
Cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar  
It only matters who I is**_

_**Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Oh**_

_**Blah Blah Blah  
Stop talkin  
Stop ta-ta-talkin that **_

Once again everyone went crazy when the song was over. She started to sing another but instead she said, "Hold on a minute guys. I know your ready for another song BUT I've been watching one person sing EVERY word to the songs I know. And that must mean that she knows EVERY song on my CD....which everyone will be getting a copy of tonight."

Everyone started screaming because they were getting something free. And from Ke$ha herself. It quietened back down and she started talking again as she pointed at me. "Come on Claire. I know for sure that you know these next ones. Get up here."

I looked at Michael, Eve, and Shane again. "Go!" they all said again together.

As I was walking to the stairs I started thinking. _WHY is this happening? This has never happened before. But then again I've never threw a party like this before. _I got to the third step on the stairs and my uncle ONCE AGAIN gave me a mic. I went over to Ke$ha and asked in her ear what song we were doing. I was just curious.

The she said, "This next one I know Miss Claire here knows....but all you out there might know it too. If so sing along."

The music started playing and her backup singer started to sing the opening to 'Take It Off'. _OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!_ I thought to myself.

_**There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all. **_

I was going to let her start singing the first verse and join her, but she came over and whispered in my ear, "Start it I'll follow along."

_Ok! Did she really just say that? _Yeah she did, and she wasn't kidding either. I started the song off which was actually kind of cool.

By myself:

_**When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild. **_

Myself and the backup singer:

_**And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
(back up singers only) I don't give a, I don't give a **_

Me and Ke$ha:

_**There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.**_

_**And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.**_

_**There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.**_

_**And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off. **_

Ke$sha:

_**Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around. **_

Ke$ha and the backup singer:

_**N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
(back up singers only) I don't give a, I don't give a **_

Me and Ke$ha:

_**There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.**_

_**And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.**_

_**There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.**_

_**And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off. **_

Ke$ha:  
_**Oh, oh, oh!  
**_Me:_**  
EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!  
**_Ke$ha:_**  
Oh, Oh, Oh!  
**_Me:_**  
EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**_

Ke$ha:_**Right now! **_Me:_**TAKE IT OFF!**_

I had the crowd saying 'TAKE IT OFF!' with me. _OMG! THIS IS SO AWSOME! _I looked down at Shane with a smile. To my surprise he was singing with me and the rest of the crowd.

_****_Ke$ha:_**Right now! **_Me:_**TAKE IT OFF!  
**_Ke$ha:_**Right now! **_Me:_**TAKE IT OFF!**_

Ke$ha:_**  
Oooh.  
**_Ke$ha:_**Right now! **_Me:_**TAKE IT OFF!  
**_Ke$ha:_**Right now! **_Me:_**TAKE IT OFF!  
**_Ke$ha:_**Right now! **_Me:_**TAKE IT OFF!**_

Me and the crowd:_**  
EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**_

Me and Ke$ha:_**  
There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.**_

_**And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.**_

_**There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.**_

_**And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.**_

The song ended and everybody started screaming. I smiled as I looked down at Shane, Eve and Michael. _It's like I'm a natural at this._ I thought to myself. Ke$ha came over to me and told me that the next song was 'Disgusting' and that she wasn't going to sing at all. 'Only for back up' was her exact words. _WAIT A MINUTE! THAT MEANS I'M DOING THIS MYSELF! _

I was a bit scared. But I looked down at Shane and he had a HUGE smile on his face. So did Eve and Michael. I looked back at Shane and he gave me a little head nod for 'yes'. I did the same answering him.

I was really nervous. But I just thought about me being home, in my room singing....with Shane. That's how I never felt anything. Nervous, scared, sad, happy, excited. It didn't matter when I was with Shane. That's who I needed up here with me since Ke$ha was near the back and gave me center stage. I looked down at him and said, "Shane come here."

He gave me a weird look and said, "I ain't getting up there. Are you crazy?"

The crowd got quiet for a minute. I looked at him and said "I need you. Now get up here."

It didn't matter what was going on. If I needed Shane beside me or to hear his voice he was always there. Even if I did have to kick his butt to get him with me. He walked up the stairs and over to me with a weird face. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"What did you need me up here for? You're doing good by yourself."  
"I just need you up here. Ok? I'm not nervous when I'm around you....and right now I am." I replied.  
"Ok." he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him then looked back at Ke$ha and the band and said "I'm ready now."

I looked down at Eve and Michael. Eve already had the camera out taking pictures of us. Then the music started and I looked at Shane as I started to sing.

_**My heart goes at the speed of light  
But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.  
I can say that I really want to stay,  
But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.**_

I took my hat off and his, and threw it at Eve and Michael.

_**Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.  
There is something that I gotta say.**_

I looked at him and he had a smile on his face. I started dancing near him. I was surprised when he started doing the same thing. I remembered that the next part was with the backup singers. My nerves started to relax some knowing that Ke$ha was going to be singing with me.

_**It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.**_

_**My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.  
That it's still right here, more or or or less.**_

_**Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.  
My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.  
There is something that I gotta say.**_

_**It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.**_

_**Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up.  
What did you slip into my drink? Baby.**_

_**It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.**_

_**Oh, it's disgusting  
Oh, it's disgusting  
Look at what you do to me.  
Oh, look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.  
Disgusting. **_

For the whole song, I was dancing with Shane. He was dancing with me which was surprising. And the whole time he was smiling at me. Ke$ha sang with the backup singer for the chorus and anywhere else there needed to be backup.

The song ended and everyone started cheering. Which was surprising because I wasn't the star for tonight, Ke$ha and the other band members were. I smiled at Shane then gave him a hug. He ended up kissing me on stage in front of EVERYONE. Oh well, it didn't matter any ways. I broke it and smiled at him then Ke$ha came over and gave me a hug. She said that I did VERY well and asked if I had ever done a show before. I told her no that I just listened to the songs all the time. Me and Shane started to walk off stage, but Ke$ha stopped me.

"I'll wait backstage til everyone gets done. Make sure you come back there and meet up with me I have something to give you. K?" she whispered in my ear and looked at me.  
I shook my head yes then walked off stage as she said, "Let's give Claire another round of applause."

They did. Then when I was walking back to Eve and Michael, I heard her thank everyone for her being there. And that she hoped she could come back real soon. Then walked off stage.

When Me and Shane got back to our spots Eve and Michael looked at us. Eve started talking first with "That was TOTALLY AWSOME!"

"Yeah but I think I embarrassed Shane some." I said looking up at him.  
"At first yeah...but everything left like it was just me and you at home and you singing." he said.  
"That's why I wanted you up there with me. Oh and Ke$ha said that we HAVE GOT TO meet her backstage when everything is done because she had something for me." I said while looking at Eve, Michael and Shane.  
"I wonder what it is?" Eve said.  
"No tellings but the only way to find out is to meet up with her. Which I am going to do." I said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_**CHAPTER 17**_  
_**xXx-PARAMORE-xXx**_

Me, Shane, Eve and Michael, along with everyone else waited just a little over five minutes while the next band, which was Paramore, got set up. The band was still getting ready so I took the moment to get some pictures taken.

"Eve, where is the cameras?" I asked.  
"We have two and a half left. I've already used one up and about a half of another one." She said as she pulled out the camera she was using earlier to take pictures of me and Shane on stage with Ke$ha.

"Thank you. Now you and Michael turn this way so I can get some good ones of you two.." I said as I turned a bit so I was facing them.

Eve and Michael made the perfect couple. Even if one of them was a vampire. I got one picture of Michael behind Eve with his hands on her hips. One of them acting crazy. Then I had said "Why don't you act like your biting her. That would be a good one."

I was joking around but Michael actually done it anyways. He had his left arm around Eve's stomach with his hand on her right hip pulling her closer to him. His right arm was over her right shoulder and chest. His right hand holding her left shoulder. She had moved her hair out of the way so her neck was showing, and laid her head to her right so it was laying on Michael's arm. Michael exposed his fangs and moved his head so it was above her neck by about an inch.

I took a couple like that. Hopefully at least one of them came out good. Eve took the camera from me when Michael let her go.

"Ok. You and Shane." she said.  
"Ok. Fine. I hate pictures though." Shane said.  
"Well get over it and get use to it. Because if you're going to marry me, you best get use to taking pictures." I said as I turned around and put my arms around his neck.

His arms went around my waist and joined in the small of my back as he pulled me closer to him. Eve got a couple of us acting crazy like always. Then from out of nowhere Shane pulled my left leg up so it was at his waist and tilted me back a bit. I laughed as Shane smiled at me, and then started kissing me. Eve was taking pictures the whole time.

A couple of seconds later I heard someone whistle and looked behind Michael to a couple of guys. There was about five of them, all looking at me. Well trying to look up my skirt is more like it. Shane saw my face and looked over to where my eyes were focused at.

He must have seen the guys trying to look up my skirt, because he sat me back up to where I was standing on my feet then turned to the guys.

"Hey ass holes! You trying eye fuck my wife?" Shane said. Man he sounded pissed. Scratch that he didn't sound it, he WAS.

The guys looked at him then at me then back at Shane. One that was skinny but built in the arms. Like he lifted weights. He had dirty blonde hair and maybe green eyes looked at Shane and said, "No man! Sorry don't want to start anything. Just want to watch the show." He along with the other guys that were dressed up like the grim reaper, another was dressed as a inmate. You know with the hand cuffs and orange jumpsuit, only one of the hand cuffs was actually hooked to his wrist the other was just dangling. They were all holding their hands up in the air like they were surrendering.

"Uh huh like I believe that." Shane said.  
I looked at him then said, "Baby I don't want any fighting tonight. Remember, if ANYTHING happens. I can get them thrown out."  
He shook his head yes then looked back at the guys. "If I see or hear ANYTHING from yall again, and I think it is directed to my wife. Consider your asses thrown out after I beat the shit out of you."

"Ok dude nothing more. You got my word." The guy dressed as the inmate said.

I looked at Shane. "Nice way to handle that babe. But you do know that if any of them got near me they would all have a 6 inch stiletto stuck up their ass right?" I said pulling him closer to me.

"Right like you would do that to them." he said.  
"Keep it up mister and you will witness it first hand. Now do you want that to happen?" I replied.  
He shook his head no.  
"That's what I thought. Now shut up and watch the show with me. K?" I said then smiled.  
"Of course." He said and gave me a kiss then spun me around so we were both facing the stage. His hands were around me and clasped with mine on my stomach.

"Nicely handled my man." Michael said and gave Shane a high five.  
"Hey! You two stop it and watch the show. I don't want to hear ANYTHING else about it for the rest of the night." I said looking back at both of them.

They both shut up. Then the lights went out and Paramore came out. They all took their places but there was one person missing. Who was it….oh yeah Hayley Williams.

Just then someone said "Welcome to Morganville's Hell Pit…" Yeah I know I had came up with the name and put it on the flyers, but forgot to tell Shane, Michael and Eve about it. So…I get to claim that one. Then Hayley finished it off with "…We are Paramore!" as she walked out from the back of the stage to the front.

Everyone started screaming, including me and my gang. Then the band started playing 'That's What You Get'

_**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore**_  
_**It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score**_  
_**And why do we like to hurt, so much?**_

_**I can't decide**_  
_**You have made it harder just to go on**_  
_**And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong**_

Then before the chorus started Hayley said, "Come on sing it with me." Which everyone in the crowd did.

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_  
_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_  
_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating**_  
_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here**_  
_**Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here**_  
_**I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn**_  
_**Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_  
_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_  
_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)**_  
_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**Pain, make your way to me, to me**_  
_**And I'll always be just so inviting**_  
_**If I ever start to think straight**_  
_**This heart will start a riot in me**_  
_**Let's start, start, hey!**_

_**Why do we like to hurt so much?**_  
_**Oh why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win!**_  
_**Whoa**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_  
_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this**_  
_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_

When the song was over, just like all the others, the crowd started to cheer. The next song was also one of my favorites. 'Pressure'. Hayley started it off, and just like every other song that had been sung so far, I started singing the lyrics right along with her.

_**Tell me where our time went**_  
_**And if it was time well spent**_  
_**Just don't let me fall asleep**_  
_**Feeling empty again**_

_**Cause I fear I might break**_  
_**and I fear I can't take it**_  
_**Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty**_

To my surprise Eve, Michael and Shane started singing along with me and Hayley.

_**I can feel the pressure**_  
_**It's getting closer now**_  
_**We're better off without you**_  
_**I can feel the pressure**_  
_**It's getting closer now**_  
_**We're better off without you**_

_**Now that I'm losing hope**_  
_**And there's nothing else to show**_  
_**For all of the days that we spent**_  
_**Carried away from home**_

_**Some things I'll never know**_  
_**And I had to let them go**_  
_**I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**_

_**I can feel the pressure**_  
_**It's getting closer now**_  
_**We're better off without you**_  
_**I can feel the pressure**_  
_**It's getting closer now**_  
_**We're better off without you**_

_**Without you**_

_**Some things I'll never know**_  
_**And I had to let them go**_  
_**Some things I'll never know**_  
_**And I had to let them go**_  
_**I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**_

_**I can feel the pressure**_  
_**It's getting closer now**_  
_**We're better off without you**_

_**Feel the pressure**_  
_**It's getting closer now**_  
_**You're better off without me**_

For the next song Hayley said, "Some of you will know this song if you have watched the movie _Twilight_. It's called 'Decode' and it's new so check the song out. If you know it then don't hesitate to sing along with us."

Me and Eve looked at each other with smiles on our faces. I've both watched _Twilight_ like a bazillion times before and we knew the words by heart. Hayley started to sing, and so did me and Eve.

**How can I decide what's right? **  
**When you're clouding up my mind **  
**I can't win your losing fight all the time **  
**How can I ever own what's mine **  
**When you're always taking sides **  
**But you won't take away my pride **  
**No not this time **  
**Not this time **

By the chorus, we heard a couple of people around us start to sing. Most of them were girls but there was a few guys in the mix too.

_**How did we get here? **_  
_**Well I used to know you so well**_  
_**How did we get here? **_  
_**Well I think I know **_

_**The truth is hiding in your eyes **_  
_**And its hanging on your tongue **_  
_**Just boiling in my blood**_  
_**But you think that I can't see **_  
_**What kind of man that you are **_  
_**If you're a man at all **_  
_**Well I will figure this one out **_  
_**On my own **_  
_**(I'm screaming "I love you so")**_  
_**On my own **_  
_**(My thoughts you can't decode)**_

_**How did we get here? **_  
_**Well I used to know you so well, yeah**_  
_**How did we get here? **_  
_**Well I think I know **_

_**Do you see what we've done? **_  
_**We've gone and made such fools of ourselves **_  
_**Do you see what we've done? **_  
_**We've gone and made such fools of ourselves **_

_**Yeah...!**_

_**How did we get here? **_  
_**Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah**_  
_**How did we get here? **_  
_**Well I used to know you so well **_

_**I think I know **_  
_**I think I know **_

_**Ooh, there is something **_  
_**I see in you **_  
_**It might kill me **_  
_**I want it to be true **_

The next couple of songs were 'crushcrushcrush'. Which everyone knew that one because it was on Rock Band. The others were 'Brick By Boring Brick', 'Misery Business' and 'Ignorance'.

This was becoming the best night that I have ever had. Well second best the first was the night that me and Shane made love. That was the night that he had got out of jail. My parents had found out about us, and my dad had had a little, well BIG, talk with Shane. Shane still hadn't gave me all the details about what happened between him and my dad. But it was ok, I just stopped caring after a while.

Hayley and the band thanked us for letting them come out to play, after everyone had settled down some from cheering. There were two bands left. Papa Roach and Nickelback. Nickelback was up next. Everybody started talking while the bands switched off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_**CHAPTER 18**_  
_**xXx-SPECIAL SURPRISE-xXx**_

Nickelback had came onstage and started to play 'Rockstar'. Which EVERYONE started to sing. I looked back at Shane who was singing EVERY word which surprised me. I have NEVER heard or seen Shane sing an ENTIRE song WORD for WORD. So it shocked me.

The band continued to sing different songs like: 'Some Day', 'Gotta Be Somebody', 'Far Away', 'Savin' Me', 'If Today Was Your Last Day', and 'Never Again'.

When we thought that the songs were over and Papa Roach was going to come onstage Chad Kroeger, the lead singer, said "Please help me welcome Mr. Carlos Santana." The crowd started to clap and cheer as Carlos walked out from the left side of the stage. He was waving at the crowd and went over to give Chad a hug.

The music started to play. It was 'Into The Night'. With a smile I turned around and put my arms around his neck as his went around me to the small of my back.

"What are you doing? Do you not want to see them play?" he asked.  
"Yea I do want to see them play...but I've already seen them do seven songs. Plus you know I like to dance to this song." I said.  
"Well yeah but not here."  
"And why not? We've already danced, so what's the difference?" I asked.

I started to shake my hips to the rhythm of the music. Which after a couple of seconds he started to do the same. I looked over to Eve and Michael. They started to do the same thing, which made me feel less like an idiot.

"See I'm not the only one doing it." I nodded my head in Eve and Michael's direction.  
Shane looked at them then said "Okay fine."

Within maybe a minute of the music i saw some other couples doing the same thing. Eve still had the camera in her hand and every once in a while, while she was facing the stage and Michael was facing the door, Eve would snap a picture. Then wind it up and do it again.

After Carlos had his solo Chad said "Alright let's get this place hoppin. Let's get everybody clapping along here we go." I turned around to face the stage and started to clap along with Chad as did everyone else.

They kept on with the song til the end. Everyone started to clap and we thought once again that this was the last song for them. But it wasn't. They started to play 'Why Don't You and I'. When Chad started to sing i sang with him. So did Shane. I back at him with a smile, he smiled and kissed me on my forehead. Then started to sing again as we swayed back and forth.

I looked over and saw my uncle at the stairs. I looked up at Shane and said "I'll be right back k?"  
He shook his head yes and let go of me.

I walked over to my uncle about halfway through the song and said "Uncle Wayne."  
He looked down at me and said, "Yeah baby girl. What's wrong?"  
"Nothings wrong I was just wondering if you can have them play a song for me."  
"What song you wanting?"  
"Carlos' 'Maria Maria'. I know the other band isn't here to play with him but I'll sing and Michael can play the guitar if we have to."  
"Let me see what I can do. K?"  
"K. I'll be over there with the gang."  
"Iite."

The song had ended and everyone was getting ready to get off stage when my uncle went up to Carlos and Chad. I knew what he was asking them, then he walked off the stage. Chad came back to the mic and said "We have a special request from a very special young lady. The only thing is we don't have all the band members that we need. BUT...she has so kindly volunteered herself, along with a special musician to help out with the song. So…..Claire and Michael, get up here."

Everyone started to scream because they knew what 'Michael' Chad was talking about. Michael Glass. The rockstar of Morganville.

Michael, Eve and Shane looked at me then said "What did you do?" all together.  
"I wanted Carlos to play a song but he doesn't have the band members here. So Michael is going to play with him and we are both going to sing." I said looking at them.  
"What song Claire? Because you know damn good and well that I can't keep up with Carlos Santana." Michael said as he looked at me.  
"Maria Maria. You know the song. Just come on." I said pulling him with me to the stairs.

We got up onto the stage and the crowd started to scream. I knew it was for Michael, because the entire town of Morganville knew Michael. Well not personally like me, Eve and Shane. But they knew him from playing gigs at _Common Grounds_. And they all knew that he was REALLY GOOD. Chad had gotten an extra guitar out and gave it to Michael and my uncle had given me a mic on the way up. We got in our places and the band started to play.

I looked at Michael when it got time for us to sing and he smiled as he walked up to the mic stand while playing the guitar. He started to sing and I followed in a second later.

_**oh Maria Maria**_  
_**She reminds me of a west side story**_  
_**Growing up in Spanish Harlem**_  
_**She's living the life just like a movie star**_

_**oh Maria Maria**_  
_**She fell in love in East L.A. **_  
_**To the sounds of the guitar, yeah, yeah**_  
_**Played by Carlos Santana**_

I looked down at Shane and Eve and smiled. I looked over at Michael who was just playing away at the guitar. It was kind of like we were at home. Michael doing what he did every night. Just that tonight we were on a stage and not in the living room at the Glass house. He walked back up to the mic stand and got ready to sing again. God he was a NATURAL at this.

_**Stop the looting, stop the shooting**_  
_**Pick pocking on the corner**_  
_**See as the rich is getting richer**_  
_**The poorer is getting poorer**_

_**See mi y Maria on the corner**_  
_**Thinking of ways to make it better**_  
_**In my mailbox there's an eviction letter**_  
_**Somebody just said see you later**_

Carlos stepped up to me and I held the mic out for him. The next couple of lines were his.

Carlos_**:  
Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**_  
_**Ahora vengo mama chula **_Michael: _**(east coast) **_

Carlos_**:**_  
_**Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**_  
_**Ahora vengo mama chula **_Michael: _**(west coast )**_

Then me and Michael started to sing again.

_**oh Maria Maria**_  
_**She reminds me of a west side story**_  
_**Growing up in Spanish Harlem**_  
_**She's living the life just like a movie star**_

_**oh Maria Maria**_  
_**She fell in love in East L.A. **_  
_**To the sounds of the guitar, yeah, yeah**_  
_**Played by Carlos Santana**_

_**I said a la fella los colores**_  
_**The streets are getting hotter**_  
_**There is no water to put out the fire**_  
_**Mi cosa la esperanza**_

_**Se mira Maria on the corner**_  
_**Thinking of ways to make it better**_  
_**Then I looked up in the sky**_  
_**Hoping of days of paradise**_

Carlos came back up to me and I held the mic out for him again.

Carlos_**:**_  
_**Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**_  
_**Ahora vengo mama chula **_Michael:_**(north side)**_

Carlos_**:**_  
_**Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**_  
_**Ahora vengo mama chula **_Michael:_**(south side)**_

Carlos_**:**_  
_**Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**_  
_**Ahora vengo mama chula **_Michael:_**(world wide)**_

Carlos_**:**_  
_**Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula**_  
_**Ahora vengo mama chula **_Michael:_**(open up ur eyes)**_

_Me an_d Michael started singing the next verses together.

_**Maria you know you're my lover**_  
_**When the wind blows I can feel you**_  
_**Through the weather and even when we're apart**_  
_**It feels like we're together Maria**_  
_**She reminds me of a west side story**_  
_**Growing up in Spanish Harlem**_  
_**She's living the life just like a movie star**_

_**oh Maria Maria**_  
_**She fell in love in East L.A. **_  
_**To the sounds of the guitar, yeah, yeah**_  
_**Played by Carlos Santana**_

I thought to myself while we were up here and with Carlos Santana we might as well try to do my other song that I loved. As well as Shane. So while the crowd was screaming and clapping I went over to Carlos and asked him in his ear if he minded playing 'Smooth' since he was here. He agreed and told the band members while I went over to Michael and told him in his ear.

"You know how to play 'Smooth' don't you?" I asked.  
He shook his head yeah.  
"You know the words too right?"  
"Yeah why?" He asked.  
"Because that's what your playing next." I said with a smile.  
"Ok with me." He said and looked back at the band, who gave him a head nod for they were ready. He did the same to them.

The drums started off first, then Carlos started playing as did Michael. He was away from the mic stand right now but I knew that he would be in front of it in no time to sing with me. And I was right he moved back up to the mic still playing the guitar and looked at me with a smile then we started to sing again.

_**Man, it's a hot one**_  
_**Like seven inches from the midday sun**_  
_**Well, I hear you whispering in the words, to melt everyone**_  
_**But you stay so cool**_  
_**My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem, Mona Lisa**_  
_**You're my reason for reason**_  
_**The step in my groove**_

_**And if you said this life ain't good enough**_  
_**I would give my world to lift you up**_  
_**I could change my life to better suit your mood**_  
_**'Cause you're so smooth**_

_**And it's just like the ocean under the moon**_  
_**Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you**_  
_**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**_  
_**Give me your heart, make it real**_  
_**Or else forget about it**_

_**But I'll tell you one thing**_  
_**If you would leave it would be a crying shame**_  
_**In every breath and every word **_  
_**I hear your name calling me out**_  
_**Out from the barrio**_  
_**You hear my rhythm on your radio**_  
_**You feel the turning of the world, so soft and slow**_  
_**Turning you round... and round**_

_**And if you said this life ain't good enough**_  
_**I would give my world to lift you up**_  
_**I could change my life to better suit your mood**_  
_**'Cause you're so smooth**_

_**And it's just like the ocean under the moon**_  
_**Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you**_  
_**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**_  
_**Give me your heart, make it real**_  
_**Or else forget about it  
**_  
_**And it's just like the ocean under the moon**_  
_**Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you**_  
_**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**_  
_**Give me your heart, make it real**_  
_**Or else forget about it**_

_**Or else forget about it**_  
_**Or else forget about it**_  
_**Let's don't forget about it**_  
_**Give me your heart, make it real**_  
_**Let's don't forget about it**_  
_**Let's don't forget about it**_  
_**Let's don't forget about it**_  
_**Let's don't forget about it**_  
_**Let's don't forget about it!**_

The song ended and the crowd went crazy. But I think it was more along the lines of Eve and Shane went crazy. I went over to Chad and Carlos and thanked them for coming out. While they were leaving the stage I looked at Michael who was going to put the guitar up then looked at the audience and said "Thank you. Let's give Nickelback and Carlos Santana a round of applause." Which everyone did. I shocked Michael when I said "I know we have one more band coming out and I hope they won't mind if I delay them a little bit." I said this while looking at my Uncle Wayne. He shook his head yes which always ment go ahead. Then I said, "I know you've seen him at _Common Grounds_ and at _TPU_. Help me welcome Michael Glass!"

I smiled at him and gave me an evil look. I blew him a kiss and walked off stage to the stairs while the audience went wild. I knew they loved Michael. Maybe not in the same sense as the house members. We loved him like a older brother, and Eve didn't count because that was her future husband for crying out loud. The rest of Morganville loved him because he was very talented when it came to music. He always has been and always will be.

I walked over and stood in front of Shane, who automatically put his arms around me and pulled me back closer to his chest. He kissed my neck then looked back up at the stage. Eve moved over closer to us and took a couple of pictures of Michael.

"Ok. Thank You. Thank You. I know most of you have heard me at _Common Grounds._ Which means that you know this song. I wrote it for my girlfriend at the time....but things have changed and she is now my fiancee." he said looking down at Eve.

I looked over at her. She was blushing but she blew Michael a kiss and mouthed the words 'I Love You'. He smiled at her and started to play the song.

**KoD: -Walks into the room and looks around- Why is there so many beer bottles and shot glasses on the table?  
Shane: -Sitting on the couch- You were gone for over a week…so we had a party!  
Claire: -Drunk on Shane's lap giggles- Yeah! What happened to "I'll be back tomorrow with a new chapter?"  
KoD: I was busy and like you care anyways?  
Eve: Well of course we do…..we're the stars. -Throws arms out and hits Michael in face-  
Michael: -Rubbing nose- Damn babe watch it.  
Eve: Sorry…just a lil…  
Shane: Drunk! Yeah no more Grateful Deads for you.  
Eve: Hey! Totally not fair…  
KoD: I'll tell ya what's not fair…  
Michael: Yeah what -falls in chair- would that be?  
KoD: You 4 not being in the next chapters…  
Claire: Hold on now -Gets up and falls on her butt- this story is about us  
KoD: Yeah it is…now Shane get me a couple Grateful Deads so I can be trashed like you 4...and in return lets say…some more chapters?  
Eve: What else?  
KoD: What you want?  
Eve: -Finger on chin {thinking face}- Michael and Shane get their tongues pierced and me and CB get tats?  
KoD: …And if I say yes?  
Shane: You get your Grateful Deads.  
KoD: …Give me a couple shots of Vladimir vodka and something to chase it with and we have a deal.  
Claire: Yah! Go get em babe. If we run out Michael gets shotgun for beer run.  
KoD: Might as well get on it Michael. You can read the next chapters when you get back.  
Eve: On with the show! -Falls beside Claire on the floor and giggles-  
KoD: And bring some cameras back too. This is going to be a long and very funny night. As Eve said "ON WITH THE SHOW!"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19  
xXx-Papa Roach-xXx**

So Michael sang some of his songs. Of course me, Shane and Eve knew them because…HELLO! We live with him so we have to hear them almost everyday. He got done and said to the audience, "Thank You. Thank You. Now lets give it up for the last band of the night…Papa Roach!"

As Michael was walking off the stage the band was walking out. Jacoby Shaddix, the lead singer, walked out and gave Michael a hug. He left the stage and came back down to the front with me, Shane and Eve.

"OMG! You were awesome baby!" Eve said and gave him a kiss.  
"Yeah that was totally cool dude." Shane said.  
"Yeah? Well I wouldn't have done it if Claire hadn't got me up there in the first place." He said and looked at me. "Which reminds me…don't you EVER do that again…tell me first k?"  
I smiled "Ok. But I knew you'd love it."  
"Yeah that was pretty cool. Now lets watch this show. I mean who the heck doesn't love Papa Roach?" he said.  
"No clue. But…that doesn't apply to us I do know that." I said.  
"Very true babe." Shane said and kissed me on my neck again.

The band started off playing 'Last Resort' which of course EVERYONE knows. Next was 'To Be Loved', 'I Almost Told You That I Loved You', 'She Loves Me Not', 'Hollywood Whore', 'Scars'. The next one was 'Lifeline' which all the Glass House members knew. I mean come on. We listen to Papa Roach like on a daily basis.

"I'll be back in a few k?" Michael told Eve.  
"Where you going man?" Shane asked.  
"It's a surprise." He gave Eve a kiss then left.

Next thing we knew he was up on the stage with Jacoby and had a mic.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" I asked Shane and Eve.  
"Guess so." Eve said. She had a huge smile as she looked up at him.

The music started and Jacoby started the song off.

**Jacoby:****  
**_**When I was a boy I didn't care 'bout a thing  
It was me and this world and a broken dream  
I was blaming myself for all that was going wrong**_

**Michael:****  
**_**I was way out there on the wrong side of town  
And the ones that I loved I started pushing 'em out  
Then I realized that it was all my fault**_

**Both:****  
**_**I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline**_

**Michael:****  
**_**So I put out my hand and I asked for some help  
**__**We tore down the walls I built around myself  
I was struck by the light and I fell to the ground**_

**Both:****  
**_**I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline**_

**Jacoby:****  
**_**Is there anybody out there?  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline**_

**Michael:****  
**_**You know a heart of gold won't take you all the way  
And in a world so cold it's hard to keep the faith  
I'm never gonna fade away, yeah**_

**Both:****  
**_**I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline**_

_**Is there anybody out there?  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline**_

That song ended and another one was about to start when Michael said, "Claire come up here. I swear it's the last time though." Then he laughed a little.

I walked up to him, which was beside Jacoby, and said "What do you need me for?"  
"You are going to help with the next song." Jacoby said which surprised me.  
"And what song would that be?"  
"Forever." He replied. I looked at Michael who was grinning as Jacoby gave me a mic.  
"Iite let's do this then."

Michael started the song off this time.

**Michael:****  
**_**In the brightest hour  
Of my darkest dayI realized  
What is wrong with me**_

**Me:****  
**_**Can't get over you  
Can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter, romance from the start**_

**Jacoby:****  
**_**Take these memories  
That are haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds  
By his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...  
He'll never forgive her...**_

**Us 3:****  
**_**Because days! Come and go!  
But my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever**_

**Michael:****  
**_**Sitting by a fire On a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... Little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of her life**_

**Jacoby:****  
**_**You're my heroine-In this moment I'm lonely  
Full-filling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs, all these women  
I'm never forgiving...this broken heart of mine**_

**Us 3:****  
**_**Because days! Come and go!  
But my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever**_

**Me:****  
**_**One last kiss...  
Before I go...  
Dry your tears...  
It is time to let you go...**_

**Jacoby:****  
**_**One last kiss (One last kiss)  
Before I go (Before I go)  
Dry your tears (Dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go...**_

**Us 3:****  
**_**Because days! Come and go!  
But my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever**_

**Me:** _**One last kiss **_**Michael: **_**(One last kiss)  
**_**Me:** _**Before I go **_**Michael:** _**(Before I go)  
**_**Me: **_**Dry your tears **_**Michael:** _**(Dry your tears)  
**_**Me:** _**It is time to let you go...**_

**Jacoby:****  
**_**One last Kiss...  
Before I go...  
Dry your tears...  
It is time to let you go...**_

_**One Last Kiss.**_

On the last three words I was looking to my right at Michael -Jacoby was in the middle- with a smile on my face. Then I saw Jacoby put his finger on his cheek and lean towards me a little. I looked down at Shane and Eve, shrugged my shoulders and gave him a kiss. On the cheek of course not the lips. I would totally be dead if I had done that.

I knew Eve had taken pictures of me doing that. I just hope Shane wasn't mad. Which he shouldn't be, it's not like I'm leaving him for Jacoby.

Jacoby looked at me with a smile and gave me a hug while whispering in my ear "Bring your friends around backstage for pictures. We'll wait around."

Michael gave Jacoby a hug and we both walked down the stairs to the front of the stage again to meet up with Shane and Eve. Uncle Wayne came back on stage when Papa Roach was leaving and said, "Let's give it up for all the bands that have played tonight, along with my niece and her very dear friend Michael."

Everyone started screaming and clapping then my uncle finished it off with "The party is still going. So don't get TOO wasted and rock on."

With that Mark started DJn again and everyone started to dance. I spun around so I was facing Shane and put my arms around his neck while his went around my waist.

"Your not mad at me for kissing Jacoby on the cheek are you?" I asked.  
"As long as you don't leave me for him…I'm fine with it."  
"Well I am NEVER gonna leave you so you have nothing to worry about." I said then gave him a kiss.  
"So…you wanna dance some more or start drinking?" He asked.  
"Well not right yet. Remember we were going to meet the bands. So how about bands, drink, dance, drink, home, bed?" I winked when I said bed.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Good now let's go meet me k?"  
"K"

Eve and Michael followed me and Shane over to the stairs to where Uncle Wayne was standing.

"Yall ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah." We all said together.


	6. Chapter 20 and 21

**CHAPTER 20**  
**xXx-Meeting the Bands-xXx**

Uncle Wayne took us around backstage to this room that I didn't even know existed. All five of us walked inside and to our amazement there stood Cascada, Ke$ha, Nickelback, Carlos Santana, Paramore, and Papa Roach. Eve started to giggle a little bit and I looked at her with a smile.

"Hey everybody this is my niece Claire…" pointing me out along with the rest of the gang. "…her fiancée Shane, and her two roomies Eve and Michael." Uncle Wayne said.  
"Hi." All four of us said in unison.

"So you're the one that got us this gig huh?" Hayley asked.  
"Yup that would be me. And thank you sooo much for coming out and doing this. It means a lot to us." I said.  
"No problem. It was actually pretty cool. Who came up with the name 'Morganville's Hell Pit'?" she asked.  
"That would be me also. I didn't think it would be a good name for it but hey it works." I replied.  
"Totally cool. Sounds like the name of a club though. Ever think about opening one, let us know we'll come play again." Hayley said.  
"Same for us." Jacoby said.  
"And us." said Chad.  
"Well…" Michael looked at us. "…funny you should say that…"

All of us looked at him weird.

"What do you mean by that?" Eve asked.  
"Well remember I talked to Amelie right…" We shook our heads yes.  
"…I had an idea that if this went really well tonight then maybe we could turn the place into a club. You know for the college kids. I mean for one we don't have anything that cool around here and everyone needs to have fun once in a while. Plus the place was just there, being rundown and not making any money. So after tonight it's not 'German's Tire Plant' any more. It's 'Morganville's Hell Pit' or 'Hell's Pit' either one. We can decide later for the name and stuff."

Me and Eve started to scream. She ended up kissing Michael right there and not caring like always. Cascada was the one that broke our screams up into silence.

"Well if that is going to happen then let me know and I'll come to the Grand Opening." She said.  
"Same here. I can't miss that." Ke$ha said.

The gang and the bands ended up talking about the club and who would come perform. Which ended up being everyone there to my amazement once again. Me and Eve got everyone's - and I do mean EVERYONE'S - autograph. My uncle was the smart one and had brought his camera from home. It was a CANON EOS REBEL XS SLR 10.1 Mega Pixel DIGITAL CAMERA.

I remember using the camera a few times when I was back home before coming to school here in Texas. The pictures came out very clear and you could zoom in -if you had the right lens- to a plane in the sky and it would still come out like it was only a few hundred yards away. I loved that thing.

So Eve had used up the rest of her film, so Uncle Wayne used his to take pictures of us with each band then a few with all the bands. The best thing about his camera is that you could set it to a continuous shot. Which meant that you just hold the button down and it would keep taking pictures until you let go of it. Which came in really handy being that I would have a TON of pictures to go through and pick out the best ones.

The 'thing' that Ke$ha gave me was a card that had her manager's number on it. She had said that I was really good and that I could go into singing for sure. To just give him a call.

When all the bands had left me and the gang had ended up with ALL of their autographs, pictures, I had Ke$ha's manager's number. Next week me and Eve was going to go with Hayley, Cascada and Ke$ha on a shopping spree. Shane and Michael was doing the same with the guys.

My uncle gave me his camera when the bands was gone and said "Have fun. But don't do anything stupid. I'll get this -talking about the camera- next time I see you ok?" he said then gave me a kiss.

"Thank you so much. I am NEVER going to forget this day. I love you so much." I gave him a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow to let you know I'm alright. K?"  
"That's fine. I'll see you later. Bye." He said then left.

I looked at Eve and the guys with a smile on my face and started to bounce up and down then scream with Eve.

"OMG! I can't believe that just happened!" She said while jumping and gave me a hug.  
"Me either but it did. Now…let's go get wasted." I said and looked at Shane who had a smile on his face.  
"Totally" Everyone said together.

Shane took my hand and walked me out of the door to the bar, as did Michael to Eve. We ended up getting a Grateful Dead a piece, except for me and Eve we had about five a piece. Michael and Shane started off with one then went on to beer. I don't know how they drink that stuff. It tastes like I don't know but it's gross. I stuck to the Grateful Deads and vodka shots as did Eve.

When we had started drinking it was around 1:30 am, and now it was like 4 I think. I really didn't care that much. I was having one of the best nights of my life. And I think Eve was too.

Me and Shane was so drunk it wasn't funny and dancing all over each other. Eve and Michael was doing the same. I've never seen any of my roomies drunk, so this was a first. But it was a first for them to see me drunk too. I know they laughed their butts off all night.

The party wasn't over until about 6-7 in the morning which was really crazy being I've never seen a party go that long before. But then again I haven't been to that many parties. After everyone had cleared out and we locked up the place, we headed home. Michael had sobered up so he could drive but the rest of us were still drunk. We had drunk all the way up until we left so…yeah we were wasted.

When we got home Michael got out, ran to unlock the door and came back to pick Eve up bridal style and carry her up to either his or her room. I didn't pay much attention when me and Shane got in the house. I was too busy locking the door and trying to strip him walking up the stairs to my room.

Me and Shane had made it to my room and was locking the door when we heard the 'porn soundtrack' coming from Michael's room on full blast. Me and Shane looked at each other and started to laugh a bit.

"Wanna make our own soundtrack?" I asked while still stripping him.  
"Uh huh come here."

Before I knew it I was laying on the bed naked with Shane on top of me and us going at it. I mean full on. Sweat, biting pretty much anything on the other, my nails scratching into his back. Let me tell ya, that was the BEST sex I've ever had with Shane. And most of it was because of us being drunk but it didn't matter. It's better to be drunk and having sex with the one that you love/married to, than being drunk and having sex with a complete stranger.

I woke up later that day around 4pm and looked over at Shane who was holding me. I smiled to see that he was still asleep or at least that is what I thought. I kissed him and the next thing I knew he was pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss.

"Morning to you too." I said with a smile.  
"More like Afternoon babe." He said  
"True…but…it's morning for us. Oh who cares anyways."  
"You hungry?" He asked.  
"Yeah let's go get something to eat."

When we got downstairs Eve and Michael was sitting on the chair like always watching the news.

"Hey Claire Bear come here and watch this." Eve said.  
"Yeah their talking about the party last night." said Michael.

Me and Shane walked over to the couch and sat down. The Channel 3 News was showing the forecast for the upcoming weather. Then it turned over to Natalie Turner and started the segment on last nights party.

"Good afternoon Morganville. If you are just tuning in then good timing. As we reported yesterday, about the 'Morganville Halloween Party' it turned out great if you missed it. Me and the Channel 3 News cameraman, Steve Miller, was lucky enough to get access to the party last night. We interviewed Morganville's very own Michael Glass and his roommates that came up with the idea. Let's go to the footage."

It switched over to the interview from last night with me, Shane, Eve and Michael. Asking us how we came up with the idea, how we got the bands to agree to come and stuff like that.

"As it turns out Claire Danvers is the one that got the bands booked. As you see in the next clips from last night, she is very talented."

The footage that they showed was of me and Michael singing 'Forever' with Jacoby.

"If Miss Danvers and her roommates are watching right now, I would like say on behalf of the entire town of Morganville, thank you. I know myself and Mr. Miller had a very fun night. Which has us all wondering, what will happen next Halloween? As soon as we find out, we will let all of you know. But until next time, I'm Natalie Turner saying have a great evening."

I looked at Shane, who's eyes were still glued to the TV set.

"OMG! This was a totally cool idea. I mean how often do you get to sit down with Ke$ha and Papa Roach and talk?" Eve said.  
"NEVER. But yeah last night totally rocked...speaking of last night. Think you had the porn soundtrack up loud enough?" I said and looked at Eve. She blushed and dropped her head down some.  
"Hey! Don't even start on us because from what I heard, yours was WAY louder." said Michael.

I blushed and looked up at Shane then said "Sorry guys. It's just....when I'm drunk....I....loose my self I guess."  
"Yeah but it was totally worth it." Shane said with an evil grin on his face.  
"It best have been." I replied. "Now let's get something to eat...and something for a headache. I've got a killer hangover."

* * *

**CHAPTER 21  
xXx-Hangover-xXx**

I looked over at Eve and Michael who to much amazement didn't look hungover at all. Well of course Michael wouldn't, he sobered up enough to drive us home last...I mean this morning.

"Eve. How is it you look like you didn't even drink last night? I mean no hang over or nothing?" I asked.  
"Well...if you must know..." she said.  
"I do I do. Tell me please."  
"Just take a couple shots of vodka."

I looked at her crazy for a minute.

"...And why would I do that? I want to get rid of a hangover...not make it worse."  
"It's something my grandpa had told me before he died. It works for my uncles, so I thought I'd give it a shot this morning. And it worked." She said with a grin.  
"Ok...so where is the vodka? I've gotta try this or else I'm going to be laying in the bed til this thing is gone. Which means Shane is more than likely to be in there with me."

I looked up at him and he had a grin on his face.

"Well.....none of us have anything to do today right?" Shane asked.  
"Nope." Eve said while popping the 'p'.  
"Na." said Michael.  
"No...and why do you have that grin on your face. You have something evil planned don't you?" I said.  
"No not evil....just...fun." he replied.  
"Fun? And what would your definition of 'fun' be?"  
"Well...we could always do a reenactment of last night." He said with a smile.  
"So what? Get drunk and act crazy?"  
"Exactly."  
"I don't care as long as we don't make this an 'every night' thing. Then yeah, I'm fine with it." I said with a smile.  
"What Claire said." Eve and Michael said together.  
"So it's settled. Crazy house party tonight." Shane said trowing his hands in the air.

We all laughed at him. I mean how could you not?

"So....One of us has to go buy the stuff. Which means Michael, your up." Eve said with a grin.  
"Why do I have to go? You could always go and get it." he replied.  
"Now do you REALLY want to do that? I mean if I go, it might be a while before I get back. And you know I will have ALL KINDS of stuff to get us drunk."  
"True. Shane your up."  
"No I'm not. Plus you have the 'fast car' and 'inhuman speed' which means you got shotgun dude." Shane said.  
"Fine what all am I getting?" Michael asked.  
"Whatever will keep us drunk all day." I said with a smile.  
"Vladimir is a must. So plenty of that. Umm...and I guess what ever to make Grateful Deads. Oh hell! Just load the car down, mainly with Vladimir though. And get some orange juice while you at it for some screwdrivers." Eve said.  
"Anything else hunny?"  
"Yeah. Hurry your ass up so I can get drunk again.....we could make another porn soundtrack." Eve said with a grin.  
"Don't have to tell me twice."

Michael jumped up, gave Eve a kiss, grabbed the keys and was out the door. I looked at Eve with a smile.

"Hey Eve will you come upstairs with me. I need you to help me out." I said, gave Shane a kiss and walked over to the stairs. I was then followed by Eve up to my room.  
"Yeah CB what you need." she asked.  
"Well...I was gonna say help me out with finding something cute to wear. But I'll just wear something like what I did when we done the makeover."  
"Ok. Good thinking, I'mma do the same."  
"Can you do me a favor though?"  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Tell Shane to put something nice on. I was gonna get some pictures of us tonight."  
"Ok. If you need help you know where I'll be."  
"Same here and thanks."  
"No prob."

She walked out the door and the only sound I heard was her yelling at Shane to get something nice on. That was followed by heavy foot steps up the stairs and two doors closing.

I looked in my closet at the other corsets that me and Eve had picked up to figure out which one to wear.

"Blue, White or Red?" I said to myself.

I walked through the hall to Eve's room and walked in.

"What tha...Oh it's just you. I thought you was Michael or Shane for a minute. What ya need?" she said.  
"Nice to see you too." I said with a laugh. "I was wondering if you have a plaid skirt? Something that would go with red, baby blue or white. PLEASE say you do."  
"I think I do. But it might be too long."  
"We can always cut it or something, right?"  
"Yeah. Hold on let me see if I can find it."

I sat on her bed because I knew it was going to be a few minutes til she found it. Two minutes later Eve was throwing clothes out of her closet at me. Well not literally at me but some did land on the bed and hit me in the face. Most was on the floor.

"Aha! Found it."

She walked over to me with a black, purple, and white plaid skirt. I tried it on and she was right, it was too long. So like always, Eve worked her magic and had the skirt cut and sewn at the hem in less than 10 minutes.

"Thank you! I owe you one." I said as I walked out the door.  
"You dont owe me. Just help me do the scrapbooks and we'll be good." she replied.  
"Deal."

With the skirt draped over my left arm I walked out of Eve's room and across the hall to my bedroom. Within 10 minutes I was dressed in the black, purple and white plaid skirt with the black and white corset. My hair was put up a little messy. But it was curled, and I thought it looked pretty good. I touched up the makeup then grabbed the camera and was out the door.

When I was about to take the first step to downstairs I heard a door open and turned around to see Shane's head poking out and looking at me.

"Claire….you think you could help me out?" he asked.  
"Of course." I said while turning around walking into his room.  
"Whoh!"  
"What?" I asked while sitting down on his bed.  
"Think that skirt is short enough?"  
"Nah. I think it's fine. Why don't you like?"

I got up and turned around in a circle. Only to stop with Shane in front of me and pulling me close to his chest.

"No I do. Trust me on that. Me likey alot." he said with a grin.  
"Uh huh. Thought you would."

I gave him a kiss then said "So what do you need help with?"  
"As in Eve's words 'finding something cute to wear'."  
"Well those would be my words not hers." I said and went over to his closet to look around.

After about 5 minutes I had a pair of baggy blue jeans that I LOVED on him, a black and white "No Guts No Glory" t-shirt by Rock Steady. It was one of my favorites. It had a white skull in the middle with wings on either side of it. The words "No Guts" were written above the skull, and "No Glory" was written underneath.

I threw the jeans and the shirt onto his bed along with a 3 row pyramid studded black belt from Hot Topic.

"Ok there you go. Now get dressed and get downstairs." I said while turning around and walking over to him.

"What not going to stay in here with me while I change?" He said with a smile.  
"No I'm going downstairs. Plus you're a big boy. You can get dressed on your own."  
"Ok. Fine."

He gave me a kiss and I walked out the door and down the stairs to the living room. After pulling the camera my uncle let me borrow out of the top drawer in the desk I walked over to the couch and sat down. After setting the camera down on the coffee table I picked up my laptop and loaded LimeWire to download a couple of songs.

After a few minutes of racking my brain to come up with some songs Shane came down the stairs and sat beside me.

"Whatcha doin?"  
"Tryin to think of some songs to download to make a CD before Michael gets back. I've already found some that's new but I need a few more."

After a while we had a CD that should keep us good for the night. It ended up having Papa Roach's To Be Loved, Lil Wayne's Prom Queen, Kevin Rudolf's I Made It, B.O.B.'s Airplanes with Hayley Williams & Eminem. Of course it had more on there a mix with rock and rap.

About an hour or so after I had come down stairs, Eve had come down then Michael had come back with all the alcohol. Shane had helped Michael get everything out of the car and they started making drinks in the living room. There wasn't no point in putting the stuff in the kitchen because we weren't leaving the living room for a while.

After a couple of drinks and too many shots later everyone and I mean EVERYONE was drunk.

Eve and Michael danced. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life. Well besides Shane dancing.

I danced some too and before long me and Eve had pulled the dining room table into the living room and was table dancing. Michael and Shane was sitting on the couch watching us with their eyes almost popping out of their skulls.

Shane had the camera and was taking pictures of me and Eve. After a couple more shots of vodka and chancing it with orange juice, I was starting to do a strip tease. Eve ended up doing the same thing.

Before long the heels had come off so I wouldn't fall on my face. Right when the skirt was about to come off Shane came over and pulled me down from the table and started to take me upstairs to his room. I looked behind us and Michael was doing the same thing with Eve.

Well….this was going to be one long night of porn soundtracks going on, I thought to myself before Shane opened the door to his room and pulled me in before kicking the door shut behind us and locking it.

He looked at me with sex crazed eyes and that crooked smile that I loved so much.

All of our clothes was on the floor in less that 2 minutes and we were in the bed. While we were making out all I could think about was how our honeymoon was going to go. Would it be like this? Or would it be like all the other times that we've made love? It didn't matter to me, as long as it was with Shane and no one else.

That night was one of the best nights that I had ever had….until it came to the next morning.

I woke up the next morning and, not thinking about putting my clothes on, I grabbed the robe that I left in Shane's room and ran to the bathroom.

I hit the toilet and puked my guts up. Right when I had got done, another urge hit me and more came up. Right when I got done with the second round Shane came in through the door and was beside me in a millisecond. He held my hair up for me right when round 3 came.

"Claire…"

I didn't answer him right then. I was waiting to make sure nothing else came up. When I thought the coast was clear I flushed the toilet for the third time and waited.

"Claire, baby….is everything ok?"  
"Yeah….I am NEVER drinking again."  
He laughed a little bit.  
"Yeah I think that's best at this point. You want me to go fix you something to eat?"  
"Yeah, please?"  
"Ok. What you want? Eggs and bacon ok?"  
"Yeah that's fine. I'm gonna wash up and I'll be down."  
"Alright. I love you." He said then kissed the top of my head.  
"Love you too."

He walked out and shut the door. When I heard him walking down the stairs, I got up and went to the shower. Cutting the water on warm I tested it then dropped the robe and stepped in. After washing my hair and body I got out and dried off. I put the robe back on before I got too cold and walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth…three times. Along with used the mouthwash three times.

I went to my room and got some 'bum'n it' clothes as I like to call it. Sweat pants and tshirt. Then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

I jumped up on the counter and looked at Shane as he made breakfast. I can say now that he knows now how to make more than just chili…thanks to me. While the bacon was cooking in the pan he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and mine went around his neck.

"Can I get a kiss now? Or do we still have puke breath?" he said then started to laugh.  
"No you can. Puke breath is gone…well best be I brushed and used the mouthwash 3 times a piece."  
"Ok then." He leaned in and kissed me.


End file.
